


Super Queen

by AngieOrange



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Dean Winchester, BAMF Lena Luthor, Broody Oliver Queen, Corruption, Distant Kara Danvers, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Flame if you must, Go suck on some kryptonite, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love Triangles, M/M, Mind Control, Sticking it to some hater, Women Being Awesome, death to supercorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieOrange/pseuds/AngieOrange
Summary: Kara goes on vacation to Starling City. Felicity and Oliver split up when she went off-world. Kara is basically running away from home until she runs into Oliver.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, John Constantine/Lucifer (Constantine 2005), Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen, Ralph Dibny/Killer Frost
Comments: 44
Kudos: 84





	1. Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me months ago. I just procrastinated.

Kara had jumped at the chance of getting away from National City for a while. Having defeated Lex Luthor but still dealing with the continued hatred aimed at aliens on part of the remaining Children of Liberty left a bitter taste in her mouth. Besides with the way Lena had been acting towards her lately a little change of atmosphere couldn't hurt. Alex had wanted to join her but received a last minute assingment from the DEO, one Supergirl wasn't required for.

  
Usually Supergirl would use the extrapolator to surprise team Flash at their headquarters but this time she opted to arrive in Star City. She had heard about Iris and Barry's recent loss and instead chose to give the pair some space. She arrived on the far side of town in her civilian clothes, trying her best not to draw attention to herself. Apparently time worked differently on this universe, it was dark. Evening time. She walked quietly down the street humming a song to herself while she looked for an available hotel. She hadn't really planned to tell anyone about her little rendevouz because well she kind of wanted to be somewhere, where no one knew Supergirl or Kara and she could just be a nobody in peace and with Clark off world she didn't really have anyone to discuss her problems with, at least no one that would understand.

  
Alex was always there to listen but she couldn't quite grasp the severity of her responsibilities as Supergirl. Watching her doppleganger die had marked her in devestating ways and Lena wouldn't even meet her gaze, being more secretive and withdrawn than before. She drew a sigh. Just as she was nearing a hotel that didn't look too shady she was brutally thrown back against a brick wall. She had lost herself in her thoughts so much she had failed to see the meta emerge from the concrete like a stone monster and follow her, intent on the kill. Kara dusted off, straightened up her glasses and glared up at the offender.  
The meta looked confused as to why her limbs weren't broken and he couldn't absorb her bones like all his other victims.

  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The Green Arrow warned from atop a nearby railing making no real moves to stop the offending creature.  
"He's right you know." Kara said as her eyes glowed dangerously red and she unleashed a powerful attack with her heat vision, wounding her assailant and making it retreat a few steps back.  
"W-what are you?" The meta looked disturbed but curious as he stood his ground.

  
"That's not important. Do you just go around trying to murder women in the dark of the night for no reason while they're on vacation?!" Kara demanded from the creature taking a few calculated steps towards it.  
Oliver would never admit it, but watching Kara fight was astonishing. The first time he saw Barry run at super speed he was amazed, the first time he saw Kara fly he felt breathless and a little frightened at the powerhouse of a woman which is why he felt no reason to interfere. He had been watching the blonde woman for a while wondering what had brought her to his city in the first place. 

  
'Hm, Vacation eh? Interesting place to come to.' The archer thought to himself in mild amusement as he continued watching the fight.

  
It wasn't long before the blonde woman had the monster restrained and neutralized, the meta was no match for someone of Supergirl's caliber. As Oliver called the authorities to have the meta properly incarcerated and dealt with Kara began to walk away without greeting. This made the archer raise an eyebrow in question. He finished briefing the officers on what had happened and then ran up to meet the disgruntled alien woman.

  
"Hey, you ok?" Oliver asked rhetorically, feeling stupid just for asking.

  
"You should be asking that guy that, but yes I'm okay. Hi. Bye." Kara said continuing on her way; blowing him off?

  
Now the archer knew something was wrong.

  
"Wait, hold on." Oliver said while he reached for her hand. Logically he knew he could do nothing to stop her short of finding Kryptonite but the usually happy woman was not acting like herself at all.4

  
"What?" She asked; irritated and turning around to face him.

  
"Lets go get something to eat. You look like you could use a drink." He said instead of prying further. She sighed, rolled her eyes and followed him to a local bar that served food.

  
While she ate her burger much to his astonishment, finishing it faster than Barry would have; he nursed his vodka.

  
"What are you looking at?" Kara said, noticing him giving her a once over.

  
"Oh you got it bad. What happened,Kara?"Oliver wasn't usually the talking about your feelings type of guy, he much more enjoyed putting those feelings into his fists and jabbing scumbags with them.

  
"What makes you think anything happened?" She retorted, answering his question with another question.

  
"Well Kara, you show up looking like you walked straight out of hell, tell no one you're coming and blow me off. I can only make my own conclusions. Something happened back on your Earth." Oliver said materafactly.

  
Kara hated the archer sometimes, his perceptiveness was annoying.

"I just needed to get away. I didn't tell anyone because usually I only come over to help you guys fight or if someone's getting married." She responded, eyes cast down tearing up her napkin absentmindedly. 

  
"Someone died, didn't they?" Oliver asked tentatively. 

  
"DON'T." Kara said a little too loudly and made to leave before he caught her arm again.

  
"You're not like this. This isn't you Kara. I'm not the best at pep talks, thats Barry's thing but I can tell this, whatever this is its eating at you." Oliver said as he looked into her eyes and she blinked away tears.

  
"I'm just tired okay, I'm tired of everything." Kara said right before she flew off into the night.


	2. Want You Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Oliver spend some time together and he learns more about Kryptonians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know Oliver is a bad ass but I wanted him to lose a little control because its Kara and she's equally as bad ass.

Kara was trying to do her best to keep a low profile while in Starling, truth is she wasn't too sure she would be staying any longer, there was just too much crime even with Oliver here. And she just seemed to attract trouble. 

  
She even bought herself a wig to look a little different, too chicken to let go of her blonde hair permanently, but she wanted to look less like Supergirl and more like just some girl. 

  
The dark hair reminded her of Lena, the other woman had been distant and with her brother dead, having fought with Supergirl before-her animosity towards the blonde hero just grew. 

  
And Alex, Alex was busy trying not to get in trouble at work with the military and the president. Not much had changed since Lex's plan had come to light and very few people stopped supporting the Children of Liberty's supremacist cause. 

  
It made Kara want to fly far away from everything and everyone. She had wanted to share her true identity with Lena but had been warned against it every time. What the heck was she supposed to do? Clark wasn't even around to talk her out of it when she'd suddenly packed her bags and taken off without a word. Earth 1 always made her feel welcome and all her friends were there, the ones that hadn't seen her tremendous failure. In a way she might as well have died, she knew if she went to Central City Barry and Cisco would immediately try to convince her to go home and talk it out which is why she chose not to go there knowing how much Oliver hated touchy-feely talks, she hadn't planned on running into him but her anger often got the best of her, of course, he would notice another enhanced individual running around Starling. So she made it easy for him and just flew off in the direction of her hotel, landing softly on the rooftop, her suitcase forgotten.

  
Oliver just stood there looking at the empty space the blonde woman had occupied a few seconds ago, confused. Women don't usually run away from him, but Kara was different. She wasn't one of those supercharged vixens he usually came across at PR events and social dinners, she was the kind that just her presence dominated the room. Her glasses made her seem timid but really they were just a way to hide those piercing, angry icy green eyes-that questioning gaze. The Kryptonian was a force of unbridled power and it made the archer nervous. 

  
When Barry had first introduced them Oliver had naturally been suspicious of the alien. Besides, he'd expected a small green martian not a relatively well built blonde woman from another Earth who shot lasers from her eyes and could literally stop a barrelling locomotive. Oliver had felt justified in his apprehension. Usually, super-powered beings like this didn't come in peace.

  
Since then, the blonde had successfully teamed up with team Flash as well as Arrow and the legends, saving countless lives which made her sudden desertion of National City even weirder.

  
"Hey, Oli what's up?" Barry said as he picked up his cell.

  
"I ran into Kara last night," Oliver said, picking his words carefully.

  
"Oh, really? Man, she didn't even tell me she was coming into town, we could train!" Barry sounded disappointed.

  
"Barry, what I'm trying to say is she's not herself," Oliver said, trying to talk sense to the hyperactive speedster.

  
"Wait, is this a mission? Is she in trouble? Hold on I'm coming-" And with that Barry put on his Flash suit and ran over to Starling.

  
"No don't-" Before Oliver could finish talking, he felt the scarlet speedster's presence next to him and rolled his eyes.

  
"Barry, what the hell?" Oliver said, trying to fend off a headache.

  
"Hey, why aren't you in your business suit?" Barry said, questioning Oliver's civilian clothing. 

  
"Because Barry, Kara needs one of those annoying trademark Barry Allen pep talks, so she can go home and stop being weird," Oliver said cutting the speedster short.

  
"Oh, okay," Barry said, changing quickly back into his Star Labs hoodie and sweatpants.

  
"What do you think happened?" Oliver said as they walked over to the hotel he suspected the heroin was staying at.

  
"Wow, someone's grouchy since the annulment. I've been telling you, dude, you gotta get out there." Barry said, trying and failing not to smirk at the shorter blonde man.

  
"I'm not interested. Now back to the problem at hand. The moping Kryptonian in my city." Oliver reminded, skipping over the other subject quickly. Truth is he'd been trying to focus more on Ben since Felicity left to another Earth after finally getting fed up with him. Everyone kept trying to get a rise out of him or get him to talk to about it but frankly, he didn't feel the need to lay himself out bare like that. He always thought it was strange for people to divulge so much information about themselves under the pretense of being socially aware.

  
"Why does it bug you so much she's here anyway?" Barry asked, trying not to walk too fast while he crossed his arms behind his head.

  
"It attracts bad guy attention," Oliver said, trying to ignore the questioning look on Barry's face, while his attention was caught by a familiar-looking brunette in a trench coat and glasses, those green eyes were a dead give away though.

  
"I see you've finally taken my advice, she's pretty go talk to her," Barry said trying to encourage the irritated looking archer.

  
"Are you serious Bar, that's Kara in disguise," Oliver said running a frustrated hand down his face, the well-meaning speedster could be a little oblivious sometimes.

  
"Crap, really? She looks better as a blonde," Barry said tilting his head to get a better look at the steadily retreating woman. 

  
"Hey, Kara!" Barry yelled after her without thinking, to which she responded by speeding off into nearby rooftop. 

  
"You called him!" Kara said, looking angry and whirling around to glare at Oliver and Barry, eyes momentarily glowing yellow. 

  
"Whoa, wait-hold on. Are you okay Danvers?" Barry said raising his hands up defensively but knowing Kara wouldn't deliberately hurt either of them.

  
"This was a mistake. I'm gonna find another Earth. Goodbye." Kara said angrily ripping off her civilian clothing(letting the wig fly off her head) and setting the extrapolator to a random destination before Barry stole it and threw it at Oliver.

  
"Barry Allen you give that back right now," Supergirl said crossing her arms and balling her hands into fists.

  
"No, not until you tell us why you came and now you're ditching us. Friends don't do that." Barry said, pulling the ol' doe-eyed worried CSI mug on her.

  
"You've got to be kidding me, really? You brought him to appeal to me. You're so off the mark you don't even. Rao!" The angry blonde said to herself trying not to shake with anger and instead slamming her fist on a nearby wall, making it crumble under her strength, without warning Barry raced off in her direction and enveloped the distraught woman in a signature Flash hug and that was all it took for Kara to fall apart and she looked at Barry's huge worried eyes and her eyes said it all. 

  
Something in her died, that light in her eyes was almost completely out.

  
"I'm just so tired, Bar," Kara said as a single tear rolled down her cheek and she looked away from him, pulling herself away from the present again.

  
Going back to the moment Red Daughter left her for dead in that field. Believing her to be the epitome of evil as per Lex's brainwashing. Seeing herself unable to move, to fight and then witnessing a part of herself die and the world was just getting worse. She sat down quietly against the wall by the elevator on the roof refusing to look at either of them.

  
Oliver just watched with hidden amazement and how easy it was for Barry to connect with others. Kara wasn't even human and he still got through to her, he just knew how to reach people. He could tell something terrible happened back on Kara's Earth, something that drastically changed her.

  
"My best friend won't talk to me because she doesn't know I'm Supergirl and there's modern nazi running around my world who hate aliens and want to see us extracted from Earth. I just had the new president pardon me because for a little while I was an enemy of the state, my love life is inexistent and my new boss hates me. How was your day?" Kara said sounding uncharacteristically sarcastic.

  
"Oh I also was killed by a clone of myself and then that clone was killed by Lex Luthor, my best friend's evil brother." The blonde woman said, absentmindedly cracking her knuckles and avoiding their stunned looks.

  
"Well, that's horrible," Barry said quietly taking a seat next to her while Oliver did the same on the opposite side of her.

  
"This job isn't easy," Oliver said, looking over the city, pensively.

  
"Yeah, you're gonna win and lose Kara," Barry said, feeling prompted into advice mode.

  
"I know something is coming. I feel it. I don't Lex coming out of retirement is a coincidence. I'm just scared I won't be strong enough to face it this time." Kara admitted burying her face in her knees and trying to become as small as possible.

  
"Kara Danvers, you're the coolest, strongest alien chick I know. You're not gonna let something like this deter you from being who you are. You're a hero, you've earned this significant weight on your shoulders from countlessly saving lives on your Earth and mine. Besides we're gonna need Supergirl for the crisis." Barry ended a little solemnly.

  
"What are you talking about, Bar?" Oliver asked, a little confused and suddenly alarmed.

  
"There's something I have to tell both of you. Originally Iris and I were going to travel to Earth 38 to let Supergirl know in person what was coming but since you're both here. I'm just going to tell you. In the coming crisis; I have to die so everyone on every Earth can live." Barry ended, trying to keep his voice steady for the sake of his friends.

  
"What?!" Kara was the first to react, standing up immediately and facing him with a worried look.

  
"Olly, look at me," Barry said, sensing the overall quietness of the archer, his fists were clenched and he was looking at the ground.

  
"We had a deal!" The archer suddenly yelled at no one in particular.

  
"Nothing is set in stone." The Monitor said seeming to appear out of nowhere in front of them.

  
"YOU!" Kara and Barry said immediately taking a defensive stance.

  
"Barry Allen must die in order for peace to be restored to the multiverse, there was an inequivalent exchange first done with Mr. Queen. Whereas Barry Allen being of pure soul, would be a more fitting candidate." The monitor explained to the heroes.

  
"You're not getting away with this," Kara said aiming her heat vision at the omnipotent being and just like that he vanished without a word, just a warning in the midst of burning chaos.

  
"Oliver, what did you do?" Barry said, quickly turning to his friend wanting answers.

  
"I promised something I guess I couldn't deliver," Oliver said as he angrily kicked the wall and ran a tired hand through his hair.

  
"When Barry and I..." Kara said tentatively said before she gasped and took the other man in an involuntary and surprised back-breaking hug.

  
"Is there something I'm not getting?" Barry asked awkwardly watching his two friends avoid eye contact for the first few seconds after the hug.

  
"He tried to trade his life for ours," Kara said quietly and trying to calm herself down. Oliver smelled like a forest.

  
"What the hell man!" Barry said, immediately disappointed and staring the archer down waiting for a response.

  
Oliver was at a loss for words. Kara's sweet rosewater smell lingered in his nose far too long and her new suit did not help one bit, it perfectly accentuated every curve of her body and highlighted her most prominent features. 

  
"New suit?" Oliver said trying to sound casual.

  
"What-I, yes brainy made it for me," Kara said still a little confused by the strange look the archer gave her, he almost looked nervous.

  
"Wow, yeah. It looks great, Kara." Barry said, smiling at her and looking a little peeved at the weird tension between the blonde woman and the archer.

  
"Hey, wait a minute. Explain." Supergirl said, still determined to get answers from the stoic vigilante.

  
And so Oliver gave them the short version and Barry relayed what he had seen and what needed to happen. Their immediate reactions were to find a way to save him.

  
"There's no other way. Iris knows, it was hard but she knows. I'm coming to terms with it." Barry said, resolute and trying not to fall apart in front of his friends.

  
"You don't need to do this alone, Bar," Oliver said taking a step closer to the speedster and leveling him with a reassuring gaze, nodding at Supergirl in turn.

  
"I'm game but I also need to call Clark, he'll want to know. Both he and Lois may know others who can help us." Kara said, stepping forward and tinkering with her watch. 

  
"What happened to giving up?" Barry said, trying not to smile too wide at the blonde caped woman.

  
"The Flash would never give up," Supergirl responded with a crooked smile and a playful look in her eyes, as she finally accessed the line, Clark had given her in case of emergencies.

  
"Kara, what's up?" Clark answered on the other end as a hologram of the man of steel projected from the watch.

  
"We've got a crisis," Kara said as she began to tell her cousin about what The Monitor had said and the imminent threat to the entire multiverse.

  
"Give me a few days, I'll meet you on Earth 1 in Central city. I'll send you my coordinates when I'm close." Clark responded, immediately alarmed at the news and quickly went off to find Lois, ending the call quickly.

  
"He looked nervous." Barry pointed out, still reeling from all the new information.

  
"We have two weeks until this thing happens. We have time to plan and regroup." Oliver said, trying to gain some common ground on the situation.

  
"So you're not kicking me out?" Kara said, dropping her guard a little and looking at him with those big green doe eyes of hers.

  
"What? No, I just...You're welcome to stay." Oliver said stuttering which made Barry raise an eyebrow at both of them.

  
"Perfect, that'll give me time brief team Flash. I'll see you guys around." Barry said right before speeding off, leaving Super Girl and Oliver on the roof alone.

  
"So I'm just gonna go," Kara said retracting her suit, revealing a black tracksuit underneath and heading out the door this time instead of flying off.

  
"Hey wait!" Oliver yelled out after her, still a little stunned at her dissociation.

  
"What do you want Oliver?" Kara said without looking up at him from the bottom of the stairs.

  
"Do you want to train?" Oliver said, a little more sure of himself this time, she looked like she needed a distraction. 

  
"What? With me?" Kara said still trying to process everything.

  
"Why not?" He asked, walking down the stairs to join her.

  
"Well because I'm sort of a little enhanced here. Wait hold on, do you have red sun lamps? Or something similar?" Kara asked distracted a little and thinking back to the times she had trained with Alex without the aid of her powers, just hand to hand.

  
"I could look into it, get Diggle to put something together. What's so special about the lamps?" Oliver asked, trying to keep up with her quick pace.

  
"They make me more or less human sort of. I can't use my powers under them." Kara said, trying not to say that too loud, just in case there were bad guys listening.

  
"Interesting. I always just assumed the best way to take down Kryptonians was that rock." Oliver said as he thought back to how hard it had been to find it on his Earth and his secret stash of Kryptonite just in case any Kryptonians ever went nuclear. 

  
"That's right, you do have kryptonite." She said aiming a hurt glare at him.

  
"Hey, you can't blame me for taking precautions Kara, you've gone evil twice now, okay well one wasn't actually you but I have to be ready for anything. Clark is also on my radar." Oliver explained, hating the looks she was giving him.

  
"No, I get it." She said quietly, thinking back to the times when she'd been brainwashed or affected by red kryptonite.

  
"Have you and Clark ever fought?" Oliver asked, suddenly thinking back to every display of power from both Kryptonians they seemed to have all the same abilities. 

  
"I won," Kara said, trying not to smile but her eyes brightened a little.

  
"Well. I wouldn't have expected less from Supergirl." He said as she rested his arms behind his head and continued walking towards a dark warehouse almost like he knew exactly where he was going. 

  
At this Kara's face lit up a little pink and she coughed.

  
"Where are we anyway?" Kara asked.

  
"The new and improved Arrow base of operations. We have a training room big enough for a few more people to join us and I also texted Diggle in advance about those lamps. He was able to procure something before our arrival." Kara was shocked at the amount of tech and space his new lair had. There seemed to be someone else helping him with the science of it all and absentmindedly she thought of Felicity. She had noticed the archer wasn't wearing a wedding ring. 

  
"Oh and this is Doctor Michael Chang. He runs our tech department now." Oliver mentioned in passing while an Asian man in glasses greeted both of them with a nod of the head. 

  
"Where's Felicity?" Kara asked, trying not to prod but feeling the uneasiness seeping from the archer.

  
"She left after the annulment," Oliver said quietly.

  
"I'm sorry Oliver," Kara said, trying not to get too close to him. She knew the blonde man could be a loose cannon when provoked.

  
"It happens, follow me," Oliver said changing the subject and making a right towards a long hallway, quickly opening the door at the end and turning the light on.

  
The training room was humungous and the lights were already being set up by Diggle. The other man greeted her with a smile and wave while he finished installing the last of them.

  
"Well, there's an old face I haven't seen in a while," Diggle said smiling at her and giving Oliver a nod of approval.

  
"How does this work? Does it, harm you like the kryptonite?" Oliver asked curiously.

  
"It can't kill me but my powers just won't work once I step under them, it takes a few minutes to have a full effect, even from the dim glare I'm starting to feel a change. So I think you got them right." She said a little nervously.

  
"That's different," Diggle said, interested in the turn of events.

  
"I thought it'd be a little more wise to train without the aid of my powers. Alex and I used to do it all the time but the DEO hasn't exactly been a fan of Supergirl lately." The blonde woman explained still looking at the lamps as if remembering those sessions.

  
"Step under them and let us know if you need us to lower them," Oliver said, watching her in fascination.

  
"Is there a fireproof wall in here?" Kara asked as she stepped closer to the lamps and tied her hair up in a bun.

  
"To your left," Diggle said as he stood next to Oliver.

  
So Kara activated her heat vision and as she neared the lamp's heavy light the beams from her eyes died down until only a gentle glow occupied her irises and then they went back to their natural green color.  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure if I were to try to punch through that wall right now I'd severely injure myself. I get my powers from the yellow sun." Kara said stretching a little and feeling heavier, usually walking felt like floating because her people were naturally propelled through the air. 

  
"So you're gonna fight Oliver like this? This I have got to see." Diggle said, removing himself from harm's way and taking a seat behind a small room protected by the bulletproof glass where he could survey the fight without a hitch.

  
Oliver knew better than to underestimate anyone, even if they were used to relying on their powers; something told him it wouldn't be so simple.

  
"Let's see if you're still super after this," Oliver said, taking his jacket off and approaching the middle of the room, where she tensed and turned around. Putting one foot behind her and the other in front, defensive stance indeed. 

  
"Hold on." She said taking her glasses off and placing them on a weight rack nearby.

  
"Okay." Oliver was fast. As soon as he said that he threw Kara off her feet but she caught herself just as quickly pushing off the ground with the palm of her hand and landing on the other side of him on her feet once again.

  
"Hm." He had to get her where she was vulnerable, she'd obviously been taught some type of martial arts; Alex Danvers never ceased to amaze in that department. 

  
"Danvers, you can't play defense all night. Hit me." Oliver said, invading her space once more and watching her surprisingly backflip away.

  
He could tell he was getting under her skin if the looks if irritation she was throwing him were anything to go by. He waited and then she aimed a strong calculated roundhouse kick at his head and he caught it flipping her on her back in the process and brandishing a knife against her throat.

  
"That took longer than I thought it was going to," Oliver said smirking down at her while she rolled her eyes and managed to set her right arm free only to aim a striking punch to his right side effectively knocking the knife out of his hand.

  
"Touche'," Oliver said giving her an almost proud look.

  
He could tell she was getting angrier, a little more sloppy in her movements, she was still landing hits on him but not as frequently. It was like her mind was somewhere else.

  
"Focus. Or this is where you die." Oliver said, slamming her brusquely against the mat and holding both her hands over her head. 

  
"Whatever, you got me on an off day." She muttered under her breath, whatever she had been thinking about dropped her motivation drastically. She wasn't even trying to defend herself anymore.

  
"That was pretty good, but I gotta go. Nice to see you again, Kara. I'll see ya around bud." Diggle said, exiting the room, avoiding the awkwardness like a brush fire.

  
"Whatever is bothering you is gonna keep hindering your ability to fight. You have to nip that in the bud, Kara." Oliver said, getting up and helping her up in the process.

  
"I'm not you, okay. You don't feel anything. It's kind of ironic that I'm the alien and these emotions are destroying me and you are this human with these great skills and nothing seems to faze you. This is just...ugh."

Kara said walking away from the lamps and sitting by the weights in the corner of the room, putting her glasses back on. 

  
"You're wrong. I just don't let people see it." Oliver said quietly looking away from her and clenching his fist. Remembering the letter Felicity had left on his dresser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to be 6 chapters long. Thanks for reading, I really appreciate all the honest critique and tips as I'm currently working on multiple fandoms and it definitely helps. Feel free to leave some feedback.


	3. Hope for the Hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gives Oliver a lift and Lena loses her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I have tweeked a few of the events we saw in crisis and giving it my own twist, trying to tie it all in with this idea. Also, the floating kiss? Casper lol

She remembered the day she was pummeled by Reign, the day she embraced her alien and fought without heart, without remorse and she almost died. Alex blamed herself but really for a second she doubted herself and it only took a second for Reign to beat her black and blue. It was her human side and her human attachments that had saved her, Alex saved her when Red Daughter had killed her. It was her voice she had heard through the veil and something in her snapped.

  
The last time she spoke with Lena, those cold eyes had stabbed her right through the heart and she kept telling herself she was keeping her identity from the woman because she was protecting her but really she was scared, scared of being rejected and treated differently because of her heritage. And a part of her knew, Lena was smart enough to know she was keeping something from her which is why their friendship had become strained and she opted to leave National City rather than face that cold stare.

  
“Cold night.” A rough voice said to her right. Oliver had a creepy way of sneaking up on people.

  
“The weather doesn’t affect me like everyone else, unless I’m flying.” Kara replied taking a seat on the edge of the roof and cleaning the fog from her glasses.  
“Guess it’s the perks that come with being a Kryptonian eh?” Oliver said as he took a seat next to her and watched the lights in his city.

  
“I’d rather feel it sometimes.” Kara whispered as she fiddled with her hands.

  
“So who is it?” Oliver asked, not wearing his Green Arrow uniform but opting for some faded jeans and a leather jacket, turning over to look at her thoughtfully.

  
“A very intelligent woman who is supposed to be my best friend and hates Supergirl. Lena Luthor.” She explained, not meeting his eyes; a little distracted by the dark clouds peppering the sky.

  
“If she’s so smart, how sure are you she doesn’t already know who you are?” Oliver asked as he watched traffic from his spot.

  
“I-I actually hadn’t thought of that as a possibility.” She admitted, feeling a little embarrassed.

  
“You don’t wear a mask. The only difference between you and Supergirl are those lead rimmed glasses, but your eyes are the same. If she’s as smart as you say she is, chances are she already knows, Kara.” Oliver deduced, aiming a smirk at her.

  
“Hey! These glasses actually have a practical purpose. I didn’t initially mean them as a disguise. Jeremiah gave them to me as a way to control my x-ray vision, as a kid it was a little traumatizing to walk around and be able to see people’s insides.” Kara said trying to stifle a giggle.

  
“So, if you take them off you’d be able to see through anything unless its covered in lead?” He asked as he playfully nudged her in the rib.

  
“Technically speaking yes, but I try to respect people’s privacy because my little gift here kind of scarred me for life once with Siobhan and Wynn. Gross.” Kara said as she covered her face at the memory of those two fornicating like horny rabbits.

  
“Wow, that ah yeah now I get it.” He said coughing a little and suppressing a chuckle. From his spot on the edge of the roof he could see the momentary mirth in her green eyes, it was a beautiful sight to see. She had the ability to brighten people up just by being around them. Absentmindedly he thought of what Barry had said about how pretty she looked with dark hair, but this Kara-happy, smiling and carefree was the best version, he wished it lasted longer before the weight of the world landed back on her shoulders and she remembered all the bad things.

  
“What? Is there something on my face?” She said asked as she caught him staring at her a little too long, getting a little nervous.

  
“Nope.” He said as he looked away and tried to collect himself, sitting a little straighter and looking away.

  
She took a small moment to really look at the older man. He was strong for a human and a great strategic mind and then for a second her mind travelled back to the day she’d seen Overgirl plant one on the Furor and she blushed, wanting to kick herself. This didn’t go unnoticed by the archer, who raised an eyebrow in her direction.

  
“You thought about it, didn’t you?” He asked with a crooked grin, narrowing his eyes and pointing an accusatory finger in her direction.

  
“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about-“ She started, beginning to get a little flustered at his prodding.

  
“The Nazi…that kiss.” He said as he made to stand up and brush invisible lint from his jacket before offering her a hand, which she declined because she’d gone so red in the face she couldn’t even look at him.

  
“Are you blushing?” He asked playfully, taking a few steps closer to her, while she continued to look away and try to appear distracted, wishing the roof would open up and swallow her whole.

  
“No, I’m not.” She said crossing her arms and starting to walk away.

  
“That’s cute Supergirl.” He called after her as he joined her steady pace down the stares.

  
“Stop it Oliver.” She said, getting a little annoyed and finally looking at him.

  
“Why don’t you make me, Supergirl?” He said, as he caught up to her and stopped her in her tracks.

  
“You’re not serious.” She said trying to go around him but being blocked once again.

  
“I don’t know what do you think?” He said, taking a step closer to her and leaning over to whisper in her ear, while she stood there dumbfounded and focused a little too much on the heat of his breath against her cheek.

  
“Its not a fair fight if I can level this building on you. You know that right?” She said trying to act a little nonchalant and not at all like that intense look he was giving her made goosebumps crawl all over her skin.

  
“I’m not looking for a fight, Kara.” He said quietly as he brushed a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead, making her freeze where she stood, eyes wide under his stare searching stare.

  
“You get this scared look in your eyes, when people get too close. Its endearing.” He commented as he took a few steps back and continued on his way out. He noticed she wasn’t following him, so he looked back to see her standing there a little too lost in thought.

  
“I-I have to be careful. I don’t have the luxury of letting myself get too attached to anyone. It always ends badly.” She said quietly looking at the floor and running two fingers over the spot on her forehead where he kissed her.

  
“Supers don’t usually get happy endings, it’s the life we choose but we can be happy with the opportunities that present themselves.” He said as he winked at her and continued to walk away. This time she was the one to stop him, using her super speed to her advantage and cornering him before he exited the building.

  
“I don’t know if you’re being serious or you just like freaking me out but you gotta stop doing that.” She said, leveling him with a hurt glare and cracking a knuckle.

  
“Why? Because you’re scared you might like it? It might surprise you to know, Kara I’m not like Barry. I don’t mince my words and I definitely go for what I want.” He said as he met that green eyed glare head on and stepped closer to her, making her feel a little shorter which was physically impossible.

  
“I could hurt you.” She breathed out as he ran two fingers along her arm and turned her to look at him, a pink glow lightening her startled features. 

  
“Get in line, Danvers.” He said as he finally leaned in and kissed her tentatively at first but then pulling her closer and letting one of his arms wrap around her waist firmly. It wasn’t a very long kiss but it was unrelenting and hard sweeping her up in a passionate swirl of emotions she hadn’t considered in a while. She rarely lost control of her abilities but it wasn’t until Oliver pulled back and seconds later he held on tighter to her waist that she noticed they were in the air and he smiled at her.

  
“Wow. I-that’s never happened before.” She said as she took a deep breath and set them both down on solid ground again.

  
“That good huh? Maybe we should do this more often.” He said as he teased her and held her hand a little longer before letting go.

  
“In my defense its been a while…” She said as she trailed off and touched her lips with the base of her thumb, a little lost in thought.

  
“How long?” His eyes met hers unabashedly, he wasn’t the type to beat around the bush.

  
“About a year and he, he wasn’t human.” She confessed trying really hard not to look away from those piercing eyes that bore right into her soul and made her stomach do inopportune backflips.

  
“I don’t get it.” He said, not missing the sad look in her eyes as she seemed to recall something from deep in the recesses of her soul. Remembering the day Mon-El left, electing to help save a distant future instead of living with her in the present. There was a hint of hurt and bitterness in those dark green eyes, something painful, something that made him relate to her in an unspoken subtle way; disappointment, anger.

  
“What’s to get? He left. It happens.” She said almost as cold as the winter air they stepped out into as it began to rain.

  
“He’s an idiot.” Oliver said as he smiled at her and followed her to a coffee shop close by and then his cellphone rang.

  
“Hey, Olly. You think you could swing by with Kara asap, we have a situation here.” Barry said, sounding a little out of breath, must be using his comms.

  
“You get any of that?” He asked her and she only answered by stepping out of the shop quickly dawning the signature blue and red suit in the blink of an eye.

  
“Yup.” She replied smiling.

  
“Well that’s great but you’re gonna have to give me a few minutes to change, Miss thang.” He said, rolling his eyes and heading to what appeared to be a vacant storage unit, one of the many places he managed to stash a spare just in case. It took a few minutes but he finally stepped out in his Green Arrow uniform. 

  
“You mind if we fly there?” She asked, pointing her eyes to the sky.

  
“I’m not going bridal style if that’s what you’re asking.” He said as he crossed his arms and gave her a pointed look.

  
“Fine. How about this?” She asked as she stepped behind him and wrapped her slender arms around his torso, gently touching off the ground, slowly lifting them towards the sky until he got comfortable. He could feel every inch of her body perfectly pressed against his back, like a protective cocoon.

  
“Now that’s much better.” He said, thankful for his hood keeping him dry, and stealing glances at her as she flew, wet hair blazing a trail in the sky as her cape billowed in the wind; green eyes concentrating on their quickly changing surroundings. He felt the outline of her bosom against his back and the way she gripped his hips against hers, making sure he was secure as they flew. This was something not very many people got to experience and the smile that graced her aristocratic features as she flew was gorgeous. He didn’t realize how long he’d been watching her until his eyes caught the light of the LED sign at Star Labs. 

  
“Thanks for the lift.” He said with a soft smile as she landed gracefully on the ground, still holding onto his waist and backing away slowly to wipe the water from her face. Her suit was water proof but she wasn’t and her hair was thoroughly soaked.

  
“Hold on.” She said, taking a few steps back twirling her arms in opposite directions creating a small vortex and instantly drying off as she stepped into the dry warm confines of the lab past a stunned archer.

  
“Hey guys!” Barry called looking a little nervous as he greeted them and Cisco cursed at a screen nearby.

  
“So, what’s the problem Barr?” Oliver asked as he lowered his hood and tried to dry off the good old fashioned way.

  
“So, Kara remember how you said you’re friends with a Luthor? We just received word from Alex about what she has been up to. I had to tell them you were here, besides your sister is scary when she’s angry and she promised to kick my ass through multiple Earths if I didn’t. Anyway, so apparently Lena Luthor knows who you are, her brother told her before he died and now she’s terrorizing Earth 38 along with some crazy apocalyptic God.” Barry said, showing her footage of an overpowered Lena lifting a bus over her shoulders and throwing it through Catco demanding to know Supergirls whereabouts before descending on an army of DEO agents.

  
“Open a breach. I need to go Barry!” Kara cried as her shoulders shook with the painful realization that she had caused all of this.

  
“She’s taken over space time travel, Supergirl. Barry tried to go when we got the distress call but even his super speed won’t take him to your Earth,” Cisco explained, looking at those shattered jade eyes, defeated.

  
“Supergirl! If you’re watching this, I want you to know that I am coming for you and everything you hold dear.” The black haired heiress to the Luthor legacy said as she choked the life out of her sister with a sinister smile on her face before the feed died.

  
“NO!” And team Flash and Arrow took a few steps back as a powerful beam split through some vacant furniture in the dining hall.

  
“This is what I was talking about. This was a result of my actions!” She said as her eyes went back to normal and she made to exit the building furiously wiping the tears from her face.

  
“She’s going to come here, Kara.” Oliver said, loud enough for the raging, retrieving kryptonian to hear.

  
“And when she does, we will be ready.” Barry assured her as small sparks emitted from his finger tips.

  
“I’ll help.” Frost said as she stepped into the lab and a cold wind surrounded her in welcoming.

  
Kara knew that Lena would have been researching her long enough to get an understanding of who her allies might be and she would not be working alone.

  
“Rest assured she already knows all of your weaknesses, this isn’t me playing this woman up because she and I have a connection to each other. This is me warning you that Lena Luthor just like Lex should never be underestimated.” She said as she glanced at all of them, looking angry and resolute.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one shoudn't be too far off. Also, Lucifer is going to be making a longer appearance in this than he did in the actual crossover because I love me some Luci.


	4. Well, I'll Be Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constantine recruits Lucifer and Castiel and Dean are unceremoniously dropped on Earth 1 instead of Purgatory, with no real way of returning to their Earth they too join the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to use John Constantine from the DCEU instead of Legends Constantine because I feel like he levels out Lucifer and returns his sass ten fold lol. Also Cas and Dean are in an established relationship, albeit a rocky one. Frost and Ralph are getting there. I chose to leave Oliver's daughter out of this because it goes better with my idea. I also want to take some time to explain the motivations behind Lena's turn to the dark side because above all, I want to give her character some justice so the next chapter will be Lena centric.

Lucifer elected to go back and be the warden of Hell. He would bring order so that demons wouldn’t escape and wreck havoc on the world, on Chloe…Trixi and everything he held dear.   
It was a sad pathetic job but someone had to do it he thought as he sifted through a glass like substance in a huge bowl just bellow his throne.

  
Usually the angel would just watch the detective go about her day but this time he fought the urge, hoping she had forgotten his monstrous face and moved on.  
He was truthfully an idiot but a kind, reckless idiot.

  
“Sire, sorry to disturb, but you have a visitor...” A lesser demon, no fair warning.

  
“Just, what are you talking about ,Utok?” Lucifer said as he aimed a cold glare at the shaking beast.

  
“I thought I’d give you a visit, Lucifer.” Constantine said as he stepped out from the shadows in his lair.

  
“You’re not-WHO ARE YOU?” Lucifer said walking over to him and studying the taller broader man in a black suit white shirt, black tie and trench coat.

  
“Oh, I think you know who I am.” Constantine said as he walked over, lighting a cigarette.

  
“Constantine?” Lucifer’s eyes narrowed and he walked closer to the taller dark haired man.

  
“Yes.” The black haired man responded.

  
“You’re different.” Lucifer said, lifting up his guard and letting his angel take over; hide the humanity.

  
“You are too, old friend.” The taller man relented aiming a smirk at him.

  
“I refuse to try to decipher what ever that means, so tell me-why are you here, ‘Constantine’.”

  
“There’s a battle, a war we must both take part in. Its been corrupted, she’s going to die.” Constantine said between rips of his cigarette even though Lucifer could already tell the man was dying of lung cancer.

  
“You’re dying. I can feel it.” Lucifer said, pausing to really take in the dark haired lad in his lair. Strong, angry, determined.

  
“I can still fight. We need everyone for this.” Constantine said motioning for the all seeing, all knowing waters of purgatory that Lucifer had just been flipping through.

  
“You’re wasting your time, there’s nothing interesting there.” Lucifer said shrugging his shoulder and leaning on some molten lava.

  
“The multiverse is there, ‘Lucifer’.” The black haired detective for hire said as he signaled quotes with his hands and managed to piss off the Archangel.

  
“Hi, yes. Constantine is it? Don’t think just because you know one devil, you know the one DEVIL.” Lucifer said as he approached the other man directly, keeping eye contact as his wings protruded from his back and his red, fleshy face was revealed.

  
“So, lets help them.” Constantine said finally looking into those pitch black eyes, trying to find something different, some light in this confusing situation.

  
“I do need a hobby.” Lucifer mused to himself with a smile before appearing at Constantines back with an encouraging tug.

  
“You have to take us there Lucifer,” Constantine said as he took a hold of the devil and looked at him expectantly.

  
“Fine.” Lucifer said as he cupped his hands together and two silver coins appeared. Lucifer flipped the coin with his fingers.

  
And then the exorcist and the dark angel flipped the coins at the same time only to land in a whirlpool of vanishing fire just outside Star Labs.

  
“I’ve detected two unidentifiable heat signatures outside.” Gideon announced to the team.

  
“Wait what?” Supergirl said right before bursting through those front doors.

  
Lucifer instictively turned around to survey the quickly moving blonde before raising a hand, not in defense just like a placating gesture.

  
“We are here to help.” Constantine said he stepped forward meeting all of team Flash and Arrow’s scrutiny.

  
“You’re just some guy.” Cisco said, coming forward with a smug look on his face before Constantine grabbed a silver flask from his coat and took a swig before blowing out enormous flames that resembled a dragon.

“Not just some guy, my dears. Its Constantine. The exorcist.” Lucifer spoke out sounding a little too proud and looking at John in turn.

  
“Constantine?” Oliver asked as he walked over and stood by Supergirl’s side who was dumbfounded searching the site of their landing.

  
“And, I am Lucifer.” The King of Hell said as he spread his wings for them to see.

  
“Believe it or not, he’s on our side.” Constantine said as he took a protective stance in front of Lucifer seemingly shielding him from harm while the rest of team Flash, Supergirl and Arrow looked on at the devil.

  
“So, you’re the devil?” Ralph asked as he took a few inquisitive steps forward to study the feathery white wings atop the seemingly British gentleman’s shoulders.

  
“But wait a minute, I know John Constantine and you don’t look anything like him.” Oliver said as he narrowed his eyes at the newcomers, immediately getting on the defensive and stepping in front of Kara.

  
“I’m not of this Earth.” John replied as he lit a cigarette and motioned towards the lab, seeing as they seemed to pose no immediate threat; Barry nodded for everyone to go inside.

  
“I can’t stay very long, John the demons will rebell.” Lucifer said as he cautiously retracted his wings and stepped inside. First he noticed the burned furniture in the dining hall and the fact that not everyone in their party was human and the ones who were appeared to be enhanced one particular interesting character was the blonde haired woman in the blue suit and red cape. That insignia on her chest looked to be a family crest in what he thought to be a dead language. 

  
“First things first, I believe introductions are in order. My name is Barry Allen and this is my wife Iris West Allen.” Barry said, as he dashed over to Lucifer and John to shake their hands. John cocked his head to side at the display of power, he was most certainly not a demon but he was fast. Lucifer grinned at the younger man and enthusiastically shook his hand, making Barry wince-the guy had a grip.

  
“Now tell me Barry Allen, what is it you desire?” Lucifer asked, still not letting the speedster’s hand go and looking deep into his eyes. Lucifer’s thrall was powerful unavoidable even by the purest of hearts couldn’t resist it, save for the detective.

  
“I don’t want to die in the crisis. I want to live and see my daughter grow up. I want everyone to be safe even if that means I might not make it.” And as soon as the words came out of his trembling lips he regretted it when he caught a glance at the heartbreak clearly visible on Iris’ face.

  
“You’re not going to die, Barry. Not if I can help it.” Kara said as she walked over to the speedster and placed a comforting hand on his back.

  
“And who might this beautiful young thing be?” Lucifer said as he took Kara’s hand in greeting and placed a kiss on it. 

  
“I’m Kara Zor-El. I’m an alien from an extinct planet. On my Earth I’m known as Supergirl.” She explained quickly withdrawing her hand from his grasp.

  
The Kryptonian grew pink in the face and then remembered she was getting a compliment from the devil himself and a shiver ran down her spine before Oliver stepped in to glare daggers at the arcangel.

  
“I’m Oliver Queen. The Green Arrow.” Oliver said as he roughly shook the angel’s hand and rooted himself next to Kara, refusing to move.

  
“Is it me or was that weird?” Cisco murmured in Ralph’s direction.

  
“Very.” The P.I responded.

  
“Well at least I wasn’t the only one who noticed it.” Frost said as she jabbed the taller man in the ribs playfully, earning a grin from Ralph.

  
“You guys think something’s going on between Oliver and Kara?” Iris chimed in, whispering conspirationally with them while they all eyeballed the two heroes and noticed how close they were standing together and those sideways glances Oliver kept throwing at the blonde alien woman.

  
“And what is it you desire, darling?” Lucifer said as looked deep into Kara’s startled green eyes and made Oliver visibly cringe and step closer to her, as we watched her mentally battle whatever mental trick the angel was using on her, and she swallowed hard before meeting his gaze head on.

  
“I want to save her. I want to repair the damage I’ve done to our friendship. I want-“ And Kara looked at Oliver before he gently placed a hand on her forearm and their eyes met.

  
“Kara, we are going to make things right.” He interjected before she could give the devil any more ammo. The archer was always suspicious of any super charged new arrivals to their group; feeling like it was his responsibility to keep everyone safe.

  
“Okay, now that we’ve established this creepy new factor to the team. How about you tell us how you two got here if I can’t even run to another Earth at the moment?” Barry asked, taking off his mask and gesturing at Lucifer and Constantine to explain.

  
“Drinks anyone? I’ll take a scotch, neat.” Lucifer said, with that shit eating grin of his as he glided over to the least burned chair he could find and made himself at home while John, Supergirl, Arrow and the rest of team Flash rolled their eyes at his antics. Barry ran to the liquor cabinet and handed the glass to the taller arcangel before the rest of the group gathered around the two new arrivals.

  
“Well this strapping half dead lad came to visit me at the prison or as some of you might call it ‘hell’ and asked for my assistance with a most peculiar case. I cannot be gone for long or else the demons may try to rebel again and only an angel of dear old pops can be the warden. Essentially we are here to prevent the crisis threatening the multiverse no?” He said as he slammed the amber liquid and looked livlier than before.

  
“Wait a minute. You’re dying?” Oliver asked, finally letting his hood down and revealing his messy blonde hair and those startling blue eyes.

  
“Lung cancer. I paid Lucifer a visit after my wife received some troubling visions during a case, but I must’ve done the spell wrong and wound up on a different Earth than my own. This Lucifer isn’t the devil I’m accustomed with. He agreed to help regardless, because I’m pretty sure he knows that this affects his world too.” John said as he causually sat up against a wall close to the archangel, trying to stop his thoughts from straying to the day Angela was killed by that demon after leaving him with a few clues as to what had lead to her death. Suffice it to say when he found what he was looking for it was too late and he made an impromptu plan to travel to hell and deliver the information to father of all evil after Michael refused to deliver the message to God.

  
“Wait, but you’re the son of God right? According to Biblical lore, that gives you a direct connection to an almighty being who could put a stop to all of this, right?” Cisco asked as he put in his two cents.

  
“Dear old dad hasn’t helped anyone but himself since the dawn of time. He cast me out, remember? You really think he cares?” Lucifer snorted and rolled his eyes at tech geek’s suggestion.

  
“But didn’t he initially cast you out because you rebelled against him and tried to destroy all of humanity?” Oliver countered, narrowing his eyes at the British man and getting a pointed glare in turn.

  
“It might surprise you to know Robin Hood, that even archangels can have a change of heart.” Lucifer said, taking a jab at the other man and letting his thoughts drift off to the real reason he was here; Chloe and that annoying spawn of hers, Trixi.

  
“So the devil has a heart. You live and learn.” Frost said as she regarded the angel with a nod of her head.

  
“And what have we got here? Ooh this is a naughty one. I can smell death in the air.” He said as he aimed a devilish grin at the silver haired woman.

  
“She doesn’t do that any more.” Ralph said taking a place by her side and crossing his arms over his chest with a small proud smile on his face.

  
“I’m Frost and this is Caitlyn, also we don’t need to do that weird eye thing.” The blue eyed woman said as she extended a hand and shifted back into Caitlyn at the same making the devil raise an eyebrow as he shook it. The hand that greeted him was colder than any place on Earth he could think of. The air around her was its own atmosphere and Frost smiled at the angel, taking a step back.

  
“So is this what you really look like?” Supergirl asked, surveying the archangel and trying to make sense of it all.

  
“Well aren’t you brave, my dear. I can look however I wish but as for my game face. Apologies for the nightmares.” And he showed them all his devil face, making a few of them flinch while the green eyed kryptonian just smirked in return, not an actual smile since Oliver could tell that she was still upset over what Lena had done but sort of like she had seen worse.

  
“You look no different than any of the aliens on my Earth.” Kara said distractedly; her mind drifting to Lena and how much time she had wasted. Like a coward she had runaway instead of facing her friend and telling her the truth and this had resulted in her mental breakdown that now, threatened the entire multiverse. She couldn’t shake the look on that pale face and those stern eyes as she strangled Alex and raised her high in the air. Her hands rolled into fists.

  
“Y-you’ll have to excuse me.” Kara said, taking a few steps back and then sprinting out of the room, making multiple heads turn as her cape rustled with her movements, but Oliver didn’t miss the way her hands shot up to muffle her choked sobs, or how her eyes, glowed a silvery yellow hue before turning back to a sombre wet green and hurt him to see it.

  
“We are missing a few people. They should be here momentarily.” Constantine said as he flipped through a small book on his lap completely enthralled in the odd markings and weird illustrations of what looked to be different demon species and celtic spells.

  
“How do we know we can trust you?” Iris asked, braving a step forward now that Lucifer looked human again and not like a monster.

  
“I stand to lose just as much.” Lucifer said sharing a meaningful look with both Barry and Iris.

  
“And you?” Cisco asked the exorcist.

  
“I don’t have anything left to lose. My Earth is gone.” John admitted quietly flicking open his lighter and looking devoid of feeling trying not to think about, Angela or the kid and letting out a sigh.

  
Barry’s eyes widened at the realization and gave the older man a sympathetic look and Lucifer’s shoulder’s visibly dropped at the confession, turning to look at the jet black haired man with a newfound respect.

  
“But how? The Monitor gave me a specific date…” Barry mentioned, trailing off and trying not to think of what was imminent.

  
“There’s a deceiver in our midst and this time its not Lucifer. Nor, is it anyone in this room. Its someone who will play a major part in what’s to come. Someone who I don’t even know what they look like.” Constantine said as he got up, dusted off and brandished a new cigarette, motioning for the doors.

  
“So now, we wait.” Lucifer said, flipping open a golden watch and looking at the ancient dials on it and Oliver took the opportunity to go looking for Kara, texting Diggle to pick up Ben. When he found her, she was bleeding. She had put herself in a powering dampening booth and punched the blue walls relentlessly crying and shaking and looking like complete hell. And he didn’t say anything, he just waited until she tired herself and slumped against the wall.

  
“You didn’t stop me.” She said as she heaved dry frail sobs eyes wet and red from the exerscion.

  
“Maybe I thought you needed it.” Oliver said, disabling the defenses in the booth and quietly stepping inside to lean on the wall next to her.

  
“She’s doing this because of me.” The blonde alien said as she seemed to look at something beyond the wall and wiped her face and straightened up before laying those dark green orbs on him. He didn’t like it, all hope gone just like that. Kara was never supposed to look like this. She was the strongest person he knew.

  
“Kara?” He said softly, almost a whisper so unlike the rough voice he was used to using on scumbags, so unlike the emerald archer.

  
“We should get back.” And that normally sweet innocent voice sounded so lifeless it broke the archer’s heart and made his entire body ache.

  
“You’re not okay, Kara. Something is wrong, just look at me, please” Oliver said bringing a gloved finger under her chin and meeting her eyes for a second before she blinked and put up a mask of indifference, stepping away from him.

  
“I-I need to be alone, Olly.” Her voice shook with emotion and she ran a healing reddedned hand over his unruly blonde hair, tracing his stubble before walking off.

  
He didn’t miss the nickname or the regretful look that followed it but he let her be. He wasn’t the type for the mushy uplifting speeches anyway and he still needed to gather intel on the mission.

  
Kara was grateful to find peace at the very top of Star Labs flying upwards with ease and sitting against a cement barrier.

  
_Lena haunted her. Lena’s blue black hair that might as well have been made of silk. Her prowess. Her cunning. The fact that from the beginning of their friendship she lied to her. Her head sank into her legs and she sat there looking at the scenery remembering just all the good the heir to the Luthor fortune had done since she’d met her._   
_There were times when they’d gone out for lunch just as Kara Danvers the reporter that she took a glance at all the foundations and medical breakthroughs the woman had taken part in or funded in hopes of making the world a better place and not being branded by her brother’s actions for life. And she understood but she also knew that the Luthors notoriously mistrusted Kryptonians because of their power and heritage which drove her to withhold information from her best friend._

  
_The day Supergirl saved Lena from falling to her death. It’d felt natural for her as Supergirl to feel just a tiny difference in her relationship with her. The hate in her eyes was ferocious but admirably so, there was also a silent curiosity behind those searching blue eyes almost as if she couldn’t believe a Kryptonian wanted to save her. She could feel every curve of the dynamically intelligent CEO under her hold. Her heightened senses could even register the way her heart speeded up as she dropped her safely down on the balcony._

  
_There was moment, a small moment where Supergirl didn’t want to let go of her hand eyes locked on the other woman, wanting to trail her fingers through the winded black hair in her pony tail. No, a big part of her knew that if she could she would’ve kissed the CEO. A deep part in her wretched little soul or what was left of it felt it._

  
_“I appreciate the save but this changes nothing, Supergirl.” Lena said, straightening up her business sup and withdrawing her hand while almost spitting out her name like bile._   
_She’s seen her sister date a few women and it never bothered her but she would ask questions sometimes that made Alex raise an eyebrow and playfully nudge her on the shoulder while they drank. She knew she was attracted to men but even when she wasn’t Supergirl and Kara had coffee with Lena on happy Mondays she found herself looking at the other woman in a different light. She noticed the way her shoulders would move when she laughed or the way she laid her hand over her forearm or how impecable the other woman’s make up was. She truly was beautiful, except Lena was straight which put a wrench on anything that might’ve been possible and she was Jimmy’s ex, as was she. Ugh, and then the whole thing with Lex happened which she now realized without explanation, Oliver had been right._

  
Lena had to know she was Supergirl to attack Alex and Catco so openly, brazen. Something within her told her however, that Lex was somehow behind all of this. She wouldn’t put it past him, corrupting Lena and hyjacking the crisis. She had hoped that J’ohn found a way to help Alex and Dreamer and Brainy weren’t far behind.

  
“Supergirl, could you please come down here. You need to see this.” Cisco said sounding a little worried and she stumbled out of her thoughts and raced to the common room.

  
“Just who the hell are you two?” Frost asked stepping up from behind Elongated man and greeting the two new arrivals with as much disdain as she could project.

  
“Whoa, wait. What the hell?! We were supposed to be going to pugatory Cas, what the fuck happened?!” The hunter asked, puzzled as he looked around and took in the appearances of everyone present. They were all dressed in some type of armor and looking almost as confused as him, until his left arm burned and the Mark of Cain appeared, making him immediately freeze.

  
“Who are you and why are we here?!” Castiel said taking a few steps in front of Dean shielding him from the silver haired woman who seemed to be enhanced somehow. She wasn’t a demon from what he could tell and neither an angel but she could control the temperature in the room. 

  
“I should ask you the same question. I’m Frost and I won’t hesitate to turn you both into matching icicles, so what’s your deal?” The young woman said, surrounding them in colder mist as a blonde haired woman in red and blue burst through the front doors of the building flying in and standing next to the ice bearer. 

  
“My name is Castiel. I’m an angel of the Lord and we came to the wrong place-apparently.” Castiel said as he held Dean up by the arm, still focusing on the new mark very apparent on the inside of the other man’s inner forearm. 

  
“Castiel?” Lucifer asked, standing up and walking over to the shorter stockier man in question.

  
“Y-you smell like…” Castiel said as he took in the presence in front of him.

  
“I’m Lucifer.” The archangel said as he calmly walked over and glanced at Dean.

  
“Brother…” Castiel said as he ripped his arm from the archangel and pulled Dean with him.

  
“He’s not who you think.” John said taking a few steps forward and rolling up his sleeves revealing the enochian summoning symbols tattooed on his arms.

  
“The Exorcist. Constantine?” Castiel asked tentatively staring up at the older bemused dying man.

  
“You can call me John.” Constantine said extending a hand in greeting as Dean caught on and settled down with what the mark had bestowed upon him in this reality.

  
“I’m Dean Winchester.” The stocky blonde man said as he took a defensive stance next to Castiel; understanding that he was lost in this world or maybe this was just what Michael had planned from the beginning. They were after all here because of him. 

  
“The mark of cain, but you’re not the Cain I know and I am certainly not the Lucifer you know.” Lucifer said thoughtfully staring off and thinking of all his interactions with the first murderer.

  
“You’re not the Lucifer we know.” Dean said as he brandished the marrow weapon that just so happen to appear in his hands at the last second and Lucifer knew this man killed with conviction. He had yet to die. The golden watch he glanced at ticked in warning.

  
“That’s because I’m not. This is outside mine and my father’s control.” Lucifer relented, letting his guard down for once.

  
“You-youre a different Lucifer?”Dean stuttered to himself as Castiel put a leveling hand on his shoulder.

  
“You are both very strong. I can feel it.” Lucifer and Supergirl said in unision.

  
“What brought you here?” Supergirl said as she stepped forward and crossed her arms, regarding the pair.

  
“Michael, the archangel. In our reality God is trying to destroy our world so we asked his son for help sealing him away to preserve our universe and he opened a gateway to what we thought was purgatory and seems to have us stranded here, now.” Castiel explained eyes shining a pale blue momentarily, scanning the room.

  
“So, wait a minute here. You’re not real.” Dean said shaking his head gesturing at the crest on here chest.

  
“The hell she isn’t.” Oliver said stepping for ward and looking annoyed at the audacity of the new comer.

  
“Well I guess I’ve seen everything now. How the hell are we going to get out of this place?” Dean said trying not to freak out and noticing how vastly out numbered they were.

  
“My guess is you’re here for the same reason we all are. Our universes are all in danger.” John said, taking a minute to be the voice of reason between all the confusion. 

  
“We don’t have time for this.” Castiel said looking irritated and trying to think of a way to get back.

  
“So, I have a question. Lucifer on your Earth-“ The archangel started before he was swiftly cut off.

  
“Dead. I killed him.” Dean said simply aiming a sharp look at the taller man.

  
“Wait. You’re human. How does a human kill the devil?” Cisco said, shaking his head in their general direction.

  
“I was Michael’s vessel and I kill demons for fun.” Dean said matterafactly.

  
“Okay, if we are all done stroking our egos can we get back to the crisis at hand? I’m Supergirl, that’s the Green Arrow, the Flash, Killer Frost, Elongated Man, Cisco and Iris West Allen.” Kara said, rolling her eyes at the death glares Dean and Oliver were giving each other before offering a hand for the blonde hunter to shake.

  
“Sorry, I’m just still trying to get used to the fact that super heroes are real and I haven’t just completely lost my mind but if you promise to get us back to our Earth so we can finish our mission then we will help you.” Dean said sharing a look with the angel at his side and receiving a gentle squeeze in return.

  
“Are you sure you’re going to be okay, Dean? If you die with that mark on your arm in this universe, you’ll turn back into a demon.” Castiel asked, concern flooding his usually stoic features. They had just reconciled after Jack’s death and the last thing they needed was for Dean to die in the middle of a war with God.

  
“Well that’s very touching; an angel in love with a human.” Lucifer said in his usually saucy demeanor and Dean didn’t miss the visible flush that ran down the back of Castiel’s neck.

  
“Is he usually this much of an annoying British prick?” Dean asked no one in particular and only received shrugs and a few chuckles here and there.

  
“You’re telling me I’ve only known him for an hour and I’m already sick of him.” John said looking just as irritated as Dean and scratching his head at Lucifer’s antics.

  
“So, whats the deal here? What are we up against?” Dean said as he took a seat farthest away from Lucifer and motioned for Cas to do the same.

  
“It’s a red wave of anti matter and its due to hit every single universe and completely wipe them out of existence. This has all been orchestrated by the Anti-Monitor whose goal is to rewrite the multiverse in his own image. We are also dealing with a super powered Luthor who is probably already on her way here.” Oliver explained while he watched Kara withdraw into herself again and sit against the wall away from the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crisis will take place on Earth 1.


	5. Coercion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major character death. Everyone is mourning and Superman is on his way to Earth 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a little while to write because I wanted to finish the crossover first and incorporate a few of those ideas to this story. I love Supergirl and I love Lena Luthor and I wanted to thank everyone gave my story a chance and read and reviewed it before commenting negatively. I promise there will be a happy ending. I just love writing angst and death and I totally bawled my eyes out writing this because I love my girls so much and Olli is a sad boy who just wants to save everyone.

"The system has detected meta like activity in Star City. An unidentified figure holed up in a heavily guarded warehouse, they appear to have hostages.” Cisco said, getting everyone’s attention.

  
“That might be Lena.” Supergirl said, all business no smiles.

  
“Kara, is your friend-human?” Oliver asked, as he placed a calming hand on her tense shoulder.

  
“For all intents and purposes, Lena Luthor is human but she’s brilliant, even more so than Lex. She was able to make kryptonite, she might at this point be enhanced in ways that I have no idea how to predict.” Kara explained, looking disturbed with every word.

  
“So then that means, you need to stay behind so that Barry and I can go scope out the place. Its you she’s after, Kara.” Oliver said, trying to get her to understand.

  
“No, I can’t I have to go. I have to let her know that I’m sorry. This isn’t her, she needs to hear it from me.” Kara, said voice shaking and taking a few steps back trying to gather her wits. Part of her knew Oliver was right, they couldn’t afford to lose her so close to the crisis but she needed to see her, talk to her.

  
“The way, I see it Kara. She made her choice. She attacked Alex, who knows what else she has done already. She may know of us but she may not have a contingency plan put in place for our skill set. Please let us handle this.” Barry said, stepping forward and letting his mask down and she knew she lost the argument. Barry was right and so was Oliver. Lena might not be expecting them but she’ll definitely have kryptonite.

  
“Fine, but please be careful. Don’t underestimate her.” Supergirl finally said, getting a sigh of relief from John, who had seemed to perk up at the conversation, only to momentarily get a dark look on his face.

  
“Hey, tall dark and dying, what’s up with you?” Lucifer said, patting the exorcist on the arm to get his attention.

  
“Just trying to make sure the blonde stays alive.” John replied quietly, making sure he wasn’t being heard which was a little difficult, given the people they were surrounded by.  
Dean seemed to hear him though and immediately sat straighter, narrowing his eyes at him; scanning for weaknesses probably. Castiel seemed to sense the hunter’s unease and gave him a telling look and then they both looked over at them suspiciously. Maybe they were communicating, telepathically?

Lucifer looked amused.

  
“So you’re the devil?” Iris said, finally gathering the courage to talk to the British man.

  
“The one and only, at least where I am from; Earth 666. And you are, Iris West Allen-speedy’s wife am I right?” The taller man said, reaching over to shake the offered hand.

  
“I want to know why you’re here, why you’re really helping us.” Iris said, taking a step back crossing her arms and getting into investigative journalist mode.

  
“I can tell you’re a true believer Mrs. West Allen, but I do want you to know something; this job-what I do. Its not something I chose. It was something that was thrust on me and if I could walk away from it, I would give everything to live alongside humanity for the rest of time because then and only then could I be with the woman that I love.” Lucifer explained, avoiding her gaze for a minute and taking a few steps back from both John and the journalist.

  
“Bullshit, I wouldn’t believe anything this jackass says.” Dean said, as he walked over to them and got Iris’ attention.

  
“Dean, is it? A little tense there are we?” Lucifer said, shaking off his momentary vulnerability and turning to look at the shorter man.

  
“You’re the fucking devil and don’t think for one second I’m going to trust you.” Dean said, invading the other man’s personal space and staring him down.

  
“Dean, this isn’t wise. Also, why would the devil be working with an exorcist?” Castiel interjected, pulling the blonde man back and trying to keep him from making a bad situation worse.

  
“I actually don’t know yet, John. Why don’t you refresh my memory; be a dear.” Lucifer said, trying and failing not to sass his way out of the situation.

  
“I’m going to need you’re help with a special soul, Lucifer.” Constantine said, remaining ever so cryptic.

  
“So, okay. I’m just going to have fun with this because I happen to be extremely bored, I thought there’d be more blood or some sort of case to solve. Dean Winchester, what is it you desire?” Lucifer asked, this time daring to cross the line and near the angel and the hunter, almost like a perched crow.

  
“I want to imprison God and make it out alive with my family.” Dean breathed out, only momentarily being able to fend off the lure of the devil with the help of the mark, giving Castiel a loving look before looking annoyed and violated.

  
“What the fuck is your problem.” Dean snapped, jabbing his finger in the archangel’s chest and earning a very amused smile and wink, that made his skin crawl.

  
“I like you. I am not much of a fan of my father.” Lucifer said, looking a little proud too and getting a dreamy spaced out look on his face.

  
“Is he drunk?” Dean asked Iris, who only shrugged her shoulders and gave him a confused smile.

  
“It appears that he’s a less threatening version of my brother.” Castiel mentioned, voice low and uncertain.

“Oh, no dear brother. I wouldn’t make that assertion, without getting the facts first.” Lucifer said, revealing his lengthy feathered wings for a few seconds before they turned into fleshy red appendages and his face contorted into that of what was familiar in biblical lore.

  
“See, this I understand.” Dean said, finally calming down and receiving horrified looks from Iris while John rubbed at his temples and Castiel rolled his eyes.

  
“So, this is normal for you guys,” Ralph butted in, followed closely by Frost.

  
“We fight demons for a living, yes. Monsters, vampires, banshees all real.” Dean explained, earning a small chuckle from Constantine, that guy unnerved him. He was very quiet, reserved.

  
“So, do you have wings?” Frost asked, looking at him a little curiously.

  
“I do but they aren’t really visible to human eyes, I can fly. I can heal certain wounds.” Castiel explained monotonously. 

  
“And you?” Cisco said, butting in looking at Dean expectantly and noticing, Kara exit the room. She seemed upset as Oliver and Barry had taken off to go see what was happening in Star City.

  
“Usually I’m just a hunter, but for a time on Earth when I had this thing on my arm, I was a demon and I killed. I took on the mark of Cain and started killing. This is why I’m confused as to why we are here and why I have this, we already set Amara(God’s sister) free-she’s gone. I shouldn’t be here, he shouldn’t be here we should be in purgatory, trying to stop God from killing our world.” Dean said, sounding a little hollow towards the end. They were running out of time. Something could’ve happened to Sam. He wouldn’t be able to deal with it.

  
“God’s evil?” Iris asked, looking a little more interested in the background of the two men.

  
“He’s a douchebag writer, who rewrites things over and over and creates new worlds to destroy when he gets bored.” Dean corrected. He wanted to hold Cas’, hand so bad. Too much socializing, he hated being around large groups of people, he felt like he was suffocating and the idea of being stuck here with no way back did not help in the least.

  
“Yeah, sounds like dad.” Lucifer said nodding his head and earning a glare from Castiel.

  
“What, he’s your dad too. Technically. Well you get what I mean.” Lucifer said throwing his arms up and earning dead looks of annoyance all around.  
“What I don’t understand is why we would need an exorcist, a hunter, an angel and an archangel for this crisis.” Ralph pointed out, exactly what everyone was currently wondering why.

When Oliver and Barry arrived at the location where the disturbance was taking place they weren’t surprised to find the place coated in lead panels, specifically designed so any Kryptonians would be unable to see through it.

  
“This looks like some evil genius type of deal.” Barry said, as let go of Oliver and they surveyed the area before making a move. 

  
Lena had known Lex would find a way to fake his death and survive somehow, so she took a page out of one of his books and sure enough her brother emerged unscathed from a secret passage in his lair. He would only continue to hurt people and sully the Luthor name if he continued to live, so she made the choice to kill him to save her friends and right as she pulled the trigger she found the room submerged in a blinding white light and being with a thundering voice, spoke to both of them. She found herself weaponless, the gun was simply gone and Lex stood there with a triumphant grin and an enormous tome in his hands. This was bad. Something was happening, she had no control over her body. She couldn’t move and so she just stared, scared out of her mind of what her brother was planning.

  
“I want you to know sister, I want you to live and rot with the knowledge that your friends have all been lying to you, using you. Taking you for a fool. Kara Danvers, she’s Supergirl. They all knew and didn’t trust you enough to say anything to you.” He said, his voice taking on a menacing tone as he showed her countless video footage of Kara showcasing her strength, Kara dawning that red cape, Kara lying to her repeatedly with a smile on her face. And if Lena could have she would’ve crumpled into a heap of tears on the floor, but she couldn’t move a muscle.

  
“Talk.” Lex said as he looked at the book on his lap, and she found herself able to speak once more, although she still couldn’t move.

  
“Please don’t do this Lex.” She begged and knew it was futile, her brother would stop at nothing to preserve the human race.

  
Lena felt sick as she watched him make changes to her own body unable to stop him. He had given what remained of her, the strength of a kryptonian without the weaknesses. He was going to use her to kill Supergirl and there was nothing she could do to stop it, her will wasn’t enough to break whatever spell or manipulation he implemented on her. She was angry for being kept in the dark but even on her darkest days, Lena couldn’t, wouldn’t kill Kara Danvers, Kara Zor-El. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself because although Supergirl was not her best friend, Kara was. She felt betrayed and sickened by this twisted circumstance. She watched as Lex instructed her to kill without remorse, how he compelled her to lie and hurt her friends. 

And now she had kidnapped them and she was sure they hated her for it. Lex was out for blood, and what a better way to draw it out than to send a patsie. Alex was the first on her list and although the DEO director wasn’t enhanced, she wasn’t exactly easy to capture either. She put up quite a fight, but in the end her humanity won out and her exhaustion over took her and she found herself dosed on highly potent tranquilizers next to a cage, surrounded by J’ohn and Brainy. 

  
“Where are we?” Alex said, finally coming to and looking at the aliens in question.

  
“Lena Luthor, brought us here she seems to be working on some type of teleportation device.” Brainy pointed out as the brunette stood up and looked through the bars of the cell, not willing to touch them for fear they would electrocute her.

  
“Lena, please don’t do this, she’s your friend. Kara loves you.” Alex begged through tear stained eyes, trying to make her horse voice loud enough for the other woman to hear.

  
“I’m actually counting on her sisterly love for you to win out in the end, you Miss Danvers are the perfect bait.” Lena said, turning around and finally looking at the director in the eyes. Those icy blue eyes, usually full of joy, love and respect for the DEO agent were overtaken by hatred.

“That’s not Lena.” J’ohn pointed out telepathically, trying to get Alex’ attention.

  
“What do you mean, J’ohn?” Alex thought back at the Martian.

  
“I mean, Miss Luthor is currently being held hostage in her own body, someone is controlling her. I could sense it when she trapped me in this cell before she put a damper on my abilities.” The Martian explained.

  
“Brainy, what’s the plan?” Alex whispered, finally registering the gravity of the situation.

  
“We wait, we hope that wherever Supergirl is, she received our message and she has a team that will help us break free.” Brainy said quietly, running equations and percentages on the outcome of that hypothesis.

  
Lena was in a steel room without windows and only one door built of copper in the center and she figured that in order to release herself from a prison in her own mind was to think of a way to break through that door. She could see everything her eyes looked at but she couldn’t make it move or speak in her favor. Lex was a genius, a disturbingly evil genius but she wasn’t exactly dim witted herself so she thought of ways to get out of her cage while she watched her friends suffer and listened to Lex speak of impending doom in regards to the multiverse. The least she could do is try to stop what was to come, she could deal with all the lies and backstabbing later and she definitely could not let her brother make her kill Kara.  
Supergirl may have seemed egotistic and foolhardy going in head first to any problem but Kara Danvers as she had come to know her was her best friend, a person she trusted with her life. A beautiful soul in the midst of a desperate city, wanting a savior. And Lena found herself thinking more in depth about the blonde woman/alien as she worked to pry that door open.  
The way she laughed made her day, it didn’t seem like it but she put her whole body into it and her lips got this huge wide smile on them as she leaned back into it. Or the way her eyes watered whenever she was sad or heart broken, how her face seemed to fall and her eyes wandered to her feet nervously as she wiped at them.

  
Then for the first time in her life, Lena had a moment of truth. A sudden realization.

  
‘Do I love her?’ The black haired woman asked herself to which she only received silence.

  
And instead of dwelling on those thoughts that were too confusing to delve into, she watched herself transport Alex, J’ohn and Brainy to Earth 1 at the request of Lex who seemed to be mentoring under a purple futuristic monster who kept them conveniently hidden from everyone else. She could clearly see Lex standing there with the book in his lap, rewriting history to his advantage but the others could not. 

  
Lena had heard a theory once about the multiverse and how there may very well just be Earths spanning thousands of lifetimes surrounded by a force of light that let them coexist. She hadn’t thought very much of it but a lot of what she had seen was due to her connection to Supergirl and Lexcorp, respectively.

  
She hadn’t thought it to be completely true, yet Lex kept posing the idea to her of a reshaped multiverse. Sounding like something catastrophic were to take place soon.  
And here they were in a warehouse that looked abandoned at first glance but was already reeking of Luthor tech and defense systems that could rival the white house.  
Lex was a psychopath, an egotist-that much was clear. He liked to have little meetings with Lena, under his control of course just to check in he called it.

  
“So, baby sis any words before I squash your girlfriend like a bug?” Lex said, sounding more happy than he had ever.

  
“I-I’m going to stop you.” Lena said through gritted teeth, sweating through every word.

  
“I find that very hard to believe, seeing as you’re in there and I’m out here.” Lex provided with a smirk, waving goodbye to her as he manipulated her anger to take on its own personality, calling on the book of destiny to do his bidding.

  
“We have company Mr. Luthor.” Tess said as she approached both of them from the captivity area of the warehouse.

  
“So lets go give The Flash and robin hood a warm welcome, shall we-Lena dear?” Lex said, shooting a look at the entity that was currently in control of her body.

  
“With pleasure, brother.” The anger was in control of her body.

  
Lena remembered absentmindedly in her own cell of how Kara told her the blur or Barry Allen had saved her life or how Star City had an awesome mayor who would do anything to protect his people, she didn’t expect to be meeting them so soon and certainly not in this messy situation.

  
“Show yourselves.” Lena said, stepping out of the warehouse and in full view of the two heroes.

  
“Stand down, Luthor.” Oliver said stepping out of the shadows first and prompting Barry to join him at his side.

  
“Now, why would I do that.” Lena said, putting a hand on her chin pensively, mockingly. 

  
“Because we will stop you, what ever you are planning we will stop you. You will not hurt Kara or our friends.” Barry said, standing straighter and looking the woman in the eye. She was all dressed in black Kevlar a blue L shining on her chest as she watched them.

  
“So, that mean’s its just you two here, well I expected as much.” Lena said, smiling at them menacingly and stretching.

  
“Miss Luthor, you don’t want to do this, retreat. Talk to her.” Oliver pleaded which made Barry quirk a brow in question.

  
“Why would I do that when I can capture you and take over the crisis?” Lena explained, as she stretched her arms and made a few cars elevate above the ground.

  
“Have it your way.” Oliver said, finally shedding his humanity and going into kill mode.

  
“Don’t. Olli, it’ll crush Kara.” Barry begged, looking at the shorter man solemnly.

  
“She obviously doesn’t care enough to not kidnap her own friends Barr,” Oliver replied pointedly, gesturing at the overpowered woman before them.

  
“You’re going to regret meddling.” Lena warned before she raised her right arm and aimed a telekinetic attack Oliver’s way, throwing him back a few feet away from them.

  
“That was a big mistake.” Barry said, using his speed as he ran towards her and was surprised to find that she could stop time.

  
“You came you saw and didn’t conquer.” Lena said leaping over a few feet to meet Oliver who staggered to his feet.

  
“You’re on the wrong side.” Oliver said, standing straighter and reaching for his bow quickly.

  
“And you’re on no team.” Lena said relishing in the way her hand cracked through the bone on the other man’s shoulder, watching his eyes grow wide with worry. She used her super strength to break Oliver Queen while she trapped Barry in a cell with a treadmill on it that generated oxygen. He needed to run just to stay alive.

  
“Supergirl, I want you to know that I have them.” Lena said as she taunted the heroin through the screen at Star Labs. 

  
“What does this mean?” Castiel asked looking a little worried and engaged in the video that played on the screen. In it, there stood a short brunette behind bars in one cell, while the cells that followed were inhabited by a black man and a man with white hair and blue skin followed by a montage of Barry suffocating in another metal cell and Oliver screaming in pain as a hot metal rod was dug into his skin.

“It means I need help.” Supergirl said looking at everyone.

  
“We can go.” Dean offered, wanting to be done with the whole ordeal as soon as possible.

  
“So can I.” Lucifer mentioned, reminding everyone of his presence.

  
“Stop!” Harbinger said as a white light engulfed the room and she landed in Star Labs with a disgruntled Batwoman who punched her in the face.

  
“Kara, what is going on.” Kate asked, nearing the caped woman.

  
“It’s the end of the worlds and I need you to trust me. We need your help.” Kara said looking directly into Kate’s eyes and seeing only understanding.

  
“Wait hold on. I literally think I drank too much and this is why I’m seeing this crazy ass shit. You’re Batwoman and your goddamn Supergirl?!” Dean asked stepping forward and looking bewildered.

  
“Yes, jackass. Now, let me help my friend first.” Kate said as she brought Kara in for a hug.

  
“Wait who are you?” Constantine asked stepping closer to Harbinger.

  
“I was sent by the monitor, the Anti-Monitor seems to have acquired a very powerful and demented ally in this war. Your friends are in grave danger and I have to go find a few more people to help with this crisis.” Harbinger said, right before she disappeared and offered no further information, irritating the heroes in the room.

  
“You, what’s your deal?” Kate asked taking off her cowl finally and looking over at John.

  
“I’m an exorcist from a different universe that no longer exists, my name is John Constantine and my associate over here is Lucifer. The devil.” The exorcist said motioning for the British man, who took a stand next to him.

  
“Okay, I’m just going to take a minute to process whatever the hell that’s supposed to mean. Kara what are we dealing with right now?” Kate said, turning to look over at the blonde alien woman before registering the presence of two other men she didn’t recognize.

  
“My best friend, Lena Luthor-she’s captured Barry, Oliver and my team from Earth 38, as well as my sister. We need them for the crisis, which I’m guessing has already started since John’s Earth went first. These other guys, one of them is an angel and the other one is a hunter who had a tendency to turn into a demon? That’s Dean Winchester and Castiel.” Kara, said voice trembling and completely devoid of joy.

  
“Wait, Luthor. I know that name. Doesn’t your cousin have a very sordid history with them? So, we’re talking about springing them lose right? What little surprises should I be expecting from your friend Kara? I’m assuming you want her alive after this?” Kate said, immediately trying to work out a plan to get the archer and the speedster and everyone else to safety with minimal casualties, she could tell this was weighing on the kryptonian. She didn’t seem like herself.

  
“Whoa, this is weirder than that time we solved crime with the Scooby gang.” Dean said looking at both women with huge wide comical eyes like he still couldn’t believe it.

  
“Wait, as in Scooby Doo?” Cisco asked trying not to laugh.

  
“Yeah, it was a whole thing with a ghost. Weirdest, coolest day ever.” Dean explained as he continued to receive quizzical looks and Castiel deadpanned.

  
“So we need a team and yes, I want her alive. I need to explain something to her.” Kara said resolutely as she looked around the room.

  
“Its better to have the devil on your side, my dear. When do we leave?” Lucifer said as he straightened his tie and aimed a devilish smile at the two women.

  
“I can assist too, but I do think Supergirl should stay behind since its her she’s after.” John said as he placed some brass knuckles over his left hand that were gold and had crosses on them.

  
“No, I’m going. I’m not letting anyone else suffer for my mistakes.” Kara said, aiming a defensive look at the exorcist, who rolled his eyes.

  
“Kara, maybe he’s right. You’re one of the most powerful players we have for this, maybe that guy isn’t so far off. What if this is exactly what she wants?” Kate said, trying to speak sense into the other woman.

  
“I’m going. End of discussion.” Her eyes glowed dangerously golden for a second before going back to green.

  
“But didn’t you say, she can make Kryptonite?” Iris added, not trying to summon the wrath of the Kryptonian but trying be reasonable all the same.

  
“Unlike my cousin, I have a certain level of immunity because of my prolonged time on Earth and extensive history with it. Even if she does manage to get close to me, it’d only temporarily incapacitate me and at least make it possible for us to rescue them.” Kara said turning to look at all of them. Dean was still gawking at her slack jawed, while Castiel helped him close his mouth a little and straighten up.

  
“Superman is real too? That’s just awesome.” Dean commented earning weird looks from everyone.

  
“So, whose coming with me?” Kara asked looking around.

  
“Well I can’t pass up the chance to save their asses again, so count me in.” Kate said taking a step next to Kara.

  
“We’ll be coming as well.” Lucifer said as John followed him to join the women.

  
“I think I should go and Dean should stay. I can help heal anyone that gets injured and Dean we still don’t know how that mark affects you on this Earth so its best if you stay with a group here, just in case we need a back up team and this doesn’t end well.” Castiel said, looking at Dean and getting an annoyed grunt in return. He wasn’t going to argue with him but he hated being left out of the fight. So, Killer Frost, Elongated Man, Cisco, Dean and Iris stayed behind to keep tabs on the reconnaissance mission from home base/Star Labs.

  
So they all walked outside, making sure to get comms so they could communicate with each other before diving in. Kara grabbed Kate by the waist and took her up in the air towards Star City, while Lucifer carried John and spread his wings, the man was relatively light and he continued to ignore the crass remarks the devil made about his body.

  
Castiel flew off in the direction of the coordinates Cisco had given them.

  
They arrived about a block away from the warehouse where everyone was being held.

  
“I need you two to go first. I want to get a look at what we are dealing with.” Kate said talking to Lucifer and John receiving nods of understanding as the devil gestured to the other man to take his arm.

  
“So lets coax our little problem out shall we?” Lucifer said, as his eyes changed color momentarily and he smiled at the women before turning on his heel and dragging a grumpy exorcist with him.

  
And in typical Lucifer fashion he knocked, twice on the gates because why not just walk up to enemy when you’re the devil and you punish evil for work.

  
“Miss Luthor, there are two men outside. One of them seems to be clearly enhanced, not a meta-human or an alien, whatever he is. I don’t think he’s alone, our sensors have also picked up the presence of a Kryptonian and a human.” Tess said as she walked over to the heiress, getting her full attention as she grinned and pressed the button to open the gate and stepped outside to greet her visitors. These two she had no intel on. Clever. Send an unknown team first, before showing her face.

  
Lena’s hands were red and bleeding from beating on that door in her mind, the one she couldn’t break no matter what she did, she had already hurt so many people while under this spell. The closer she got to Supergirl, the closer Lex got to his goal. She needed to figure out a way out of here fast, but without that book her dark side, her anger was going to do the unspeakable and there would be nothing she could do to fix that.

  
“Who are you?” Lena’s body asked, crossing her arms over her chest but not letting her guard down for a second.

  
“Your penance.” Lucifer offered, stepping closer to the other woman and shielding John in the process.

  
“You think you can protect your friend, how sweet.” Lena said, venom dripping in every word.

  
“Oh, no my dear. It’s you that’ll need protection.” Lucifer said as he let his devil face show and unleashed his monstrous wings.

  
“And I thought the devil was a lie.” Lena said, seeming unaffected.

  
Lucifer could here the real consciousness of the woman in front of him, fighting to break free. It was as if she were possessed by some entity she had no control over.

  
“You’re wearing a body that doesn’t belong to you.” Lucifer said as he walked confidently closer to the woman whose eyes shined with malice.

  
Lena tried to stop time again but only succeeded in stopping John. Her time manipulation had no effect on Lucifer.

  
“My brother has the same parlor trick, but I’m going to need my partner back.” Lucifer said stopping just a few feet away from her.

  
“I’m going to enjoy this.” Lena said as she threw a telekinetic attack at Lucifer that sent him flying back a few yards, he steadied himself with the help of his wings however, and his eyes darted back towards John who seemed to still be frozen in place. In order to get the real woman behind the wheel, he was going to need John to survive this fight and he had a sinking feeling whatever was controlling Lena, knew that too. Before he completely gathered his bearing he received a heavily charged jab in the face that made his head turn in fury. She was very strong, and disturbingly agile.

  
It took a lot for Lucifer to get worked up and go full avenging angel but he hit back just as hard, sending her flying in the air and to his surprise she caught herself mid air and floated down, landing softly on her feet.

  
“I’m going to kill him and you’re going to watch me do it.” Lena said as she raised her hand towards the taller dark haired man.

  
“I’m gonna need a little help here.” Lucifer whispered into his comms, stepping in front of John and spreading his wings wider.

  
“Kate’s searching the area for a way to get in and let everyone out while she’s distracted. Castiel is on his way to you.” Kara responded, hands fisting at her sides as she tried to stop herself from intervening. If what Lucifer had said was true, then that means that wasn’t Lena and someone or something was controlling her.

  
“Well hello there.” Tess said as she greeted the angel who had appeared seemingly out of nowhere to join the fight. This woman was almost a strong as the dark haired woman but spoke in a monotone, like an android.

  
“Your help has its own problems now.” Lucifer said as he aimed another punch that was blocked and sustained a visible injury on his right wing from the heat vision that Lena unleashed on the archangel.

  
“Stay back Kara, I’m almost in. I found an opening on the roof. I’ll let you know when they’re all safe.” Kate called through the comms, as she used a grappling hook to climb down the ceiling, doing her best not to attract attention just in case there were other unknown factors inside and just as she landed on the hard floor Alex pointed behind her.

  
“Aren’t you the spry one?” Lex said, grinning at her mockingly as she whirled around to face him.

  
“Whoever you are, you’re not going to do whatever it is you’re planning. That stops now.” Batwoman said, getting a defensive stance and putting one foot in front of the other in an arch.

  
“You’re too late. Its already happening.” Lex said, continuing to stare her down.

  
“Be careful Kate, Lex is a psychopath.” Kara said, as she flew up in the air out of sight to try to get a visual on what was happening inside, she couldn’t see through the walls with her X-ray vision but she could try to take a peek through the opening in the roof.

  
“Do it now, LENA!” Lex yelled a command as he opened that damned book and Batwoman’s eyes widened behind her cowl.

  
“Supergirl! WHERE ARE YOU?!” Batwoman asked into her comms device, feeling a sense of panic flow through her as Lex took a few more steps towards her and aimed a calculated punch to her gut. Kate knew the amount of strength he put into the hit was not normal. Apparently he had given himself a few enhancements with the help of that book.

  
“I’m ok, Kate-“ And before the blonde alien could fly inside a few high ranged missiles protruded from the roof of the warehouse and the cannons shot directly at the suspended kryptonian. They were filled with liquid Kryptonite and it only took a few rounds to disable her enough to fall from the sky.

  
“WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Batwoman yelled angrily as she ducked away from another blow from the deranged man.

  
“Fake Gods will fall from the sky.” Lex said as he grabbed the vigilante by the throat and hurled her against the cages that held the rest of the heroes, while Castiel continued to try to fend off Tess and Lucifer spat out blood, in his battle against Lena trying to protect the exorcist, who seemed to have finally snapped out of the loop he had been in.

  
“NO!” Constantine yelled as Supergirl crashed down through the roof and onto the floor in a heap, unresponsive.

  
Lucifer turned to look and cursed as he took harsh blow to chest to stop Lena from killing John, who stood horrified at the scene, quickly charging forward anger burning in his dark eyes. Before he could get to the deranged woman and exorcise her, Lucifer staggered and keeled over in front of him, coughing blood. This was bad.

  
“See, you may be friends with the devil, but I am friends with a God. Finish her, sis.” Lex said before he grabbed the book and disappeared in a whiff of smoke. Supergirl was bleeding and green, her skin felt like it was on fire and she coughed and her body shook with the effort as she did her best to stand up and keep fighting. She turned over on the ground and her eyes widened with fear as her damaged suit did nothing to keep the blood in. She had multiple gaping wounds on her torso and a really bad one on her leg but she tried to get up anyway.   
“You see this? I made this spear, especially for you. This way I can pierce your heart the way you did mine.” Lena said as she got closer and Kara stumbled against the ground again. 

  
“KARA GET OUT OF THERE! LENA PLEASE, YOU DON’T HAVE TO DO THIS!” Alex said screamed through the bars in her cell being electrocuted instantly. Tears fell from those worried brown eyes.

  
“I am sorry. I am so sorry, I wasn’t honest. I wish I could go back-“ Kara said as her eyes shook from pain and turned the darkest shade of green before Lena lunged forward thrust the spear through her chest. The battered Kryptonian lay there, not moving and bleeding a puddle of blood on the ground. Dead.

  
“You’re going to die for that.” Oliver yelled voice full of conviction and hatred even as he himself bled out from his wounds.

  
“John! She’s possessed, exorcise that bloody demon and send it back to hell where it belongs!” Lucifer yelled trying to get up from the ground and staggering but walking quickly over to Lena and apprehending her once and for all while Constantine worked on the spell and Castiel managed to tie Tess up.

  
““Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanic potestas, omnis infernalis adversarii, in nomine et virtute Domini Nostri Jesu. Go back to hell where you came from asshole.” Constantine said as he chanted the spell and punched the demon right out of the woman, quite literally. As the exorcist finished the ritual a pained scream was heard throughout the base.

  
“Kara! Kara!” Lena screamed, finally free as the demon fled back to the hell from which it was summoned.

  
“Let me go. This can’t be, I-I didn’t mean to. IT WASN’T ME.” The woman’s eyes widened desperately trying to get out of the devil’s grasp. Lucifer sensing the presence of an innocent but traumatized human woman, let her go and she ran towards the blonde woman on the floor. Wiping at her face furiously, refusing to believe what her eyes were seeing. Kara’s eyes had never looked so empty, devoid of life. There was no pulse and she struggled to take the weapon out of her bosom until Castiel walked over and removed it.

  
There was silence all through the warehouse as Kate regained consciousness and deactivated the cells. Letting everyone go.

  
“Give me one reason as to why I shouldn’t kill you right now.” Alex said as she ran over and put the barrel of the gun against the crying CEO’s temple, shaking with rage and loss.

  
“Kill me.” Lena said quietly, eyes cast down, looking at the various open wounds peppering the fallen alien woman’s body.

  
“As much as I understand how much trouble she has cause; assuming you’re a friend of the deceased, this woman was possessed by a demon and didn’t have control over any of this. Killing her won’t bring her back.” Castiel said, keeping his voice level, trying not to anger the brunette further.

  
“She was my sister.” Alex said, finally putting the gun down and back in its holster before slamming her fist on a nearby desk while Oliver took on the task of picking up Supergirl’s mangled body from the ground, placing a kiss on her forehead and brushing away stray locks of blond hair from her face as he respectfully closed her eyes and laid her down on a nearby table. It was such a private moment for the amount of people that witnessed it and Oliver Queen had never looked sadder, or more enraged. He took a few steps back from the body and grabbed a chair and flung it against a wall breaking it.

  
“I’m not going to kill you, because she asked me not to before she was killed but your brother-he is definitely going to die. You’re going to tell us everything. Every damned thing you can think of to help us stop that bastard and then and only then will we allow you any semblance of peace. Do you understand me?!” And it was a darker voice that rang through the entire warehouse, the Green Arrow was done playing. He was out for blood and Lena could only nod.

  
“We will figure out a way to bring her back, Olli.” Barry said, daring to place a comforting hand on the older man’s tense shoulders. He could tell he was taking it hard. He didn’t even let himself mourn her or shed a tear. He could almost hear the gears turning in the archer’s head and he was afraid for what lay ahead. With Supergirl gone, they were severely outgunned for the crisis and he didn’t want to be the one to deliver the news to Superman.

  
The trip back to the labs was somber and quiet. They had, had Cisco send a van and did not elaborate. This wasn’t something you told someone over the phone. One of their best friends, their allies was dead. Oliver chose to ride in a separate car with Kara’s body just in case they hit any trouble but something told Barry he needed the time to say goodbye without being scrutinized.

  
“It wasn’t supposed to end like this, Kara. It was supposed to be me. I would give anything for it to be me instead of you. The world needed you and I am so sorry, we didn’t have our time.” Oliver said allowing himself to be vulnerable for the moment while he picked up her cold hand in his and laid a chaste kiss on it. A few tears followed that kiss and he wiped at his face, trying to hide the redness in his eyes before they came to a full stop in front of the labs. It was raining, even the sky wept.

  
Once everyone stepped inside, Oliver took on the task of picking her up again surprised at how frail she felt in his arms for such a powerful woman and walking slowly through the rain as John and Lucifer held the front doors for him.

  
A stream of gasps rang through the room as Barry filled everyone in through choked back sobs, earning a hug from his wife. 

  
A small sound came from the area Kara’s body lay in and they all looked around to find the source. It was the watch she had used to contact Superman.

  
It was Alex who stepped forward and took the watch off her sisters wrist, breathing harshly and looking miserable.

  
“Hi, Alex. I was just going to call Kara because I wanted to let her know that Lois, Jonathan and I are on our way to Earth 1. We should be there in a couple of hours.” Clark said, smiling at her through the small hologram.

  
“Clark, listen to me. There’s something you need to see. Its not good. I-I’ll explain when you get here, okay?” Alex said as he voice trembled and the kyptonian raised a worried eyebrow at her.

  
“Okay.” Superman said, immediately tensing and hanging up.

  
“Barry, what did you mean earlier about bringing her back?” Alex said, turning around and wiping her face.

  
“The Lazarus pit.” Oliver said, earning a curious look from Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me I promise it'll be good. Its because I love these characters so much that I want press on with this idea. Thanks for reading and feel free to leave constructive feedback.


	6. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know the paragons. Oliver speaks with Lena and everyone learns not to fuck with Dean Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lag my sweets! I have been walking through hell tbh. Broke up with my boyfriend of 9 years. Which is good news for you guys because there will be angst, love, sex and mystery to come yet! The Lazarus Pit is still a factor; its just on the backburner for now. I want to build a good momentum with Oliver and Lena.

“We need to lock this one up until we can figure out what the hell is going on!” Oliver growled.

“If I may, maybe I can be of some assistance-this is my job description and all, punish evil? Let me have a wack at Miss Luthor robinhood, lets not get hasty.” Lucifer said and Castiel looked a little surprised at that.

Dean just gawked at Lucifer.

“People reveal dark things to the devil,” Lucifer affirmed as he turned to the silent crying woman in the corner, cuffed with power dampening tech and looking at the ground visibly shaken and miserable. Lena stole one glance in the direction of Kara’s mangled dead body and wretched her guts. 

Lena wiped her mouth again and looked up at the archangel accepting her fate.

“What is it you desire Miss Luthor?” Lucifer asked quietly, sympathetic almost to the younger woman’s plight.

“To tell her that I love her, that I didn’t mean it,” Lena said as she tore at the front of her suit and cried until it was only dry sobs that echoed through the labs.

“You’re lying!” Oliver barked stepping closer in long calculated strides.

“Humans can’t lie to me, this woman is telling the truth.” Lucifer pointed out sounding bored.

“She was possessed,” Castiel commented stepping closer and examining the woman before he was joined by Dean.

“Wait a demon did this?” Dean got serious and the mark on his arm burned bright making him grasp it in pain and want, want to kill.

“What are we going to do? Kara, just its not acceptable by any means,” Barry said shaking his head, eyes red from crying over his friend’s death. Iris rubbed his back trying to comfort the speedster.

“If we go the way of the Lazarus pit, we’ll need to take a trip to purgatory and we will help you with what you need if your promise to assist us in this crisis.” Oliver seceded, noting the experience with demonology the pair possesed.

“I hope they are right Lena because if this is another one of the famous Luthor schemes I will hunt you down like an animal and you will only wish they had been kind enough to kill you,” Alex said dangerously looking up from her place where she held Kara’s cold hand and giving the CEO the darkest look she could muster in the middle of her grief. This broke Alex in half and J’ohn only dared near the director to bring her in his arms for a hug, he himself not able to believe his own eyes. A world without Supergirl without Kara Danvers was no world the martian wanted to live in. Brainy although mechanical in his musing lowered his head as if mourning a soldier.

And then Kara’s watch rang once more signaling Superman’s arrival. The entire team stood to block the kryptonian’s body from her cousin’s view until Alex could reach him. 

“I’ve detected 3 heat signatures at the front of the labs emerging from a rather large ship.” Gideon said aloud.

Superman had arrived Lois walking at his side calmly holding Jonathan.

“Alex, hi I’m sorry we arrived a little late we hit some turbulance,” Clark explained as he gave her a hug and he grew increasingly worried at the blank look on the brunette’s face, the red around her eyes.

“Alex, where’s Kara?” Lois asked, looking around excitedly for the other kryptonian it was always nice to converse with a fellow journalist.

“Something happened, and I need you to not destroy this building okay, Clark. I-I’m having a little trouble coming to terms with it myself-so please.” Alex said and then she noticed the way Clark’s blue eyes widened and he fell to his knees. He was able to see Kara’s body with the help of his X-Ray vision.

“Clark, honey-what’s wrong?” Lois asked, starting to fear her husband was in a trance.

Iris broke from the group and walked forward stretching her arms so that Lois could place Jonathan in them.

The heroes parted to allow the new arrivals a look at Kara’s still form while Iris turned the other way with the infant. Lois gasped and tears fell from her stunned eyes.

“I’m so sorry, I Lex-“ Alex said as her voice trembled at the way Superman’s shoulder’s stiffened.

“Lex is behind this?” Clark said spitting the name like bile, eyes shining a dangerous red before turning back to normal.

The man of steel seethed with anger.

“Kal-L lets not do anything drastic, there is still hope,” J’ohn said as he approached the angry, grieving kryptonian.

“I was supposed to prevent this, this is wrong,” Constantine said stepping forward.

“What does he mean and who is this?!” Clark said taking one look around and noticing Lena staring lost at his cousins body.

Superman flew over quickly before anyone could stop him looking at the woman with clear distaste.

“Did you do this to her?! ANSWER ME?!” The Kryptonian bellowed as Barry ran over quickly and held the anguished alien back from harming the sobering human.

“I-yes. I don’t know how he did it, he put something in me and he made me, oh god she’s gone, its all my fault she’s gone…” Lena said as she slumped against the wall once more.

“Look if she was possesed its true, demons can make you do some of the most horrific acts known to man,” Dean commented stepping next to the hero sympathetically.

“I remember when this thing took over me, I almost killed my brother. Demons are bound to the contract they make with their summoner, the thing that took control of her was probably bound by a very strong will to kill,” The hunter explained walking over to her.

“Dean is right, this woman had no intention to do this much harm-she was used to fulfill a contract,” Castiel said as he stood in front of Lena, daring to look like he was protecting her in front of the angry Kryptonian.

“You dare get in my way? SUPERGIRL WAS OUR ONLY HOPE!” Clark yelled angrily trying to make the stubborn angel see.

At this Lucifer stepped alongside Castiel, aiming a wink at the angel.

“For once I agree with Starsky and Hutch, here. She wasn’t in control.” Lucifer explained nodding in John’s direction.

“I had to exorcise her,” Constantine said, earning a glare from Superman.

“I still don’t trust her,” Oliver said taking a stand next to Clark looking remorseful and laying a tentative hand on the man of steel’s shoulder and Clark surprisingly relaxed at that. Kara trusted Oliver and so he would to, this couldn’t be the end. By any means.

“There’s a way to bring her back, the Lazarus Pit…” Barry began and Clark shook his head.

“Kara isn’t bound by mortal law because she is not mortal. She an alien, she needs a good high powered charge from something close to a burning thousand suns, we need her for this-we can build something,” Clark said and Cisco’s eyes widened “We can build a battery, we just need a source a sustainable source-“He said starting to map out a blueprint of the device while Ralph punched Barry on the shoulder.

“Well there you go my friend, power that up.” The detective grinned and Barry eyes lit with purpose once again.

“But those calculations are off.” Cisco said starting to fear for the stability of their plan.

“Let me help, please I can do this.” Lena said standing up suddenly bloody knuckles on full display.

“No-you’re not going to do this to us again!” Alex yelled finally standing and glaring daggers at the CEO.

“Odds increased to 95% in our favor is we let Miss Luthor assist us,” Brainy said.

“Fine,” Clark finally said.

“We’re gonna need to move her soon guys,” Ralph said and then Frost blew a little at Kara’s body, cooling it-preserving it in ice while the men helped carry her inside the chamber, where she would be kept under strong UV rays.

Suddenly a flashing silver light made all the heroes pause as Nash appeared wearing some strange looking armor.

“I have doomed us all, the Anti-Monitor he approaches,” Pariah breathed out almost choking on the words.

“What do you mean, Nash?” Iris asked as she approached the familiar man.

“I freed the Anti-Monitor in my haste to deter his arrival, I must now live with the shame as a Pariah to walk the very universe I helped destroy,” Pariah revealed making everyone stare in terror and confusion.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!” Cisco asked looking discusted and beginning to hyperventilate.

“There are only 7 of you who can put a stop to what’s to come,” The monitor said, choosing that very moment to make an appearance. 

“You, you’re the reason this is happening!” Oliver shouted whirling around to face the god.

“Indeed I am but this is beyond even my own abilities now, the only chance you have to stop this is gather together the 7 paragons to raise a defense against the untimely devestation of your universe. In this room you have a team of people that have been chosen for this task. Supergirl’s death is not something to be taken lightly, this will most certainly guarantee the Anti-Monitor’s plan come to fruition, to shape a universe in his twisted image. Without the paragon of hope there is none for the multiverse,” The Monitor offered as the heroes looked at each other nervously.

“These paragons, who are they besides Kara-who else is there?” Iris asked, walking closer to the God.

“The paragon of Destiny has been fighting for good his entire life, while being manipulated by the very incarnation of good.” Harbinger answered as she stepped forward and gestured at Dean.

“You can’t be fucking serious. This is intergalactic kidnapping, I don’t know any of you. And I’m stuck here while my brother is on my Earth fighting fucking God.” Dean said throwing his hands up in the air and trying really hard to calm down. 

“Can you stop being such a dick for a minute?” Oliver asked glaring at the other blonde in clear distaste.

“Can you fuck off my face, robin hood?!” Dean said turning his anger on the archer and letting his demons loose and both men stared each other down until the hunter’s eyes started turning black that is and the mark seemed to burn brighter on his arm. The stench of death on that marrow dagger in his shaking hands ran rampant through the room.

“Dean, look at me. My eyes right now. Look at me,” Castiel said pushing Oliver aside gently and placing both hands on Dean’s shaking shoulders. Once Oliver had moved far enough away the hunter closed his eyes and took a few breaths. For a minute he felt drunk on rage and the possibility of blood being spilled. Seeing the kryptonian’s ravaged body stirred the demon within him as well, he was still the driver but it was hungrier.

“No one got hurt, right?” Dean asked as he opened his eyes and looked into the angel’s worried blue ones.

“Not this time, no,” Castiel said taking a hold of the blonde’s arm and inspecting it closely making the other man become very aware of how everyone seemed to be looking at them.  
“Okay, time out. What the hell was that? I’m not doing this whole cryptic crap either. I need explanations for that!” Cisco said, finally stepping away from the lab equipment throwing up his hands in surrender and putting them on his hips while he tapped his foot on the ground and looked at the two expectantly.

“Well, isn’t it apparent Mr. Ramon? It’s an angel with a demon fetish. Quite disturbing and sacriligious really but who am I to judge?” Lucifer offered making everyone in the room facepalm while Castiel and Dean aimed death glares at the chuckling warden of hell.

“You are just the worst aren’t ya?” John asked, leaning against a nearby wall and giving the archangel a disbelieving amused look.

“The one and only, sugarplum,” Lucifer said letting his eyes wander and give the exorcist a once over.

“Eyes up here, Lucifer,” John said gesturing at his face.

“You know, Constantine. My Constantine, the one I know he was a bit of a free spirit. He gave me quite the tussle in the sack, that one.” Lucifer said before taking a seat on a nearby arm chair and a swig from a small flask he procured from his jacket.

“Is your mind always in the gutter?” Oliver asked, making a face at his crass comments towards the exorcist and the two newcomers.

“He IS the gutter,” Castiel affirmed earning an air kiss from Lucifer and a nod of acceptance from the archer.

“So, what we do know is that we have to find five others, these paragons. If we manage to bring Kara back; she may not be the same, I only read of this being done once before in ancient Kryptonian lore but we can give it a try.” Clark said quietly sitting next to Lois and wrapping his arms around his family. It was unusual to see him so silent and pensive; Clark was usually more vibrant, talkative and friendly.

“We are going to need something stronger than Mr. Allen’s speed to power this device, even if Superman helps we would still not have enough power for this particular contraption however, with the help of Mr. Ramon I have been able to pin point the location and identities of the other paragons.” Lena said after having spent the whole time trying to bring her intelligence into what Cisco had already aquired, Supergirl didn’t have much time.

“Lucifer Morningstar is the paragon of truth, Barry Allen; the paragon of love and Miss Kane appears to be the paragon of courage,” Lena continued suddenly aware of the vomit on her torn suit and everyone’s eyes on her.

“Lets get something clear right now Miss Luthor, unlike Kara I am not merciful. I will rip your vocal chords out if you are planning something, I’ll know. I always know.” Kate said looking over at the CEO with sharp eyes and a deadly smile at the end of her small speech. Alex aimed a surprised look at the red headed vigalante almost thanking her.

“So much hostility, when we should be working on a solution.” Castiel interjected looking around at all of them.

“The angel is right, if we want to survive this we need to work together,” Frost answered surprisingly taking a stand next to Castiel.

“We can’t if he keeps lying to us,” Oliver offered annoyed and wanting to be as far away from Kara’s corpse as possible, he wasn’t ready to admit that loss just yet. He didn’t need a reminder.

“Let him lie, we will be here to remind him of the truth Mr. Queen,” Lucifer said as he took a few steps forward and looked the archer in the eye, a confirmation of how the devil meant to help them.

“This is insane,” Iris pointed out as she looked around at all of them.

Pariah chose that very moment to appear with a very scared and highly powerful African American meta human with lightning capabilities. 

“WHO ARE YOU, WHY AM I HERE? TAKE ME BACK TO MY FAMILY!” The man with the lightning bolt on his suit howled, feeling the loss seeping in, that red wave. It took them all. He had enough power to tear the building apart but a woman with white hair walked up, the room got colder and she aimed a not too friendly smile at him.

“Calm down lightning guy,” Frost said as she aimed a cutting wind his way.

“CALM DOWN? I JUST LOST MY WHOLE FAMILY, I CAN’T-where am I?” Jefferson said as he looked around at everyone, grief stricken and scared just then Ralph intervened and wrapped himself around the meta.

“This is Jefferson Pierce, I believe he may be able to assist you in this task,” Pariah said stepping forward and lowering his face in shame.

“Who are you people, let me go!” Jefferson wailed remembering the red wave that made his family disappear before his very eyes.

“Ralph, its okay-let him go. Hi, Mr. Pierce is it? I’m Barry Allen, The Flash. Can you tell us exactly what happened?” Barry asked walking closer to the crestfallen man.

“Wait, what did you say?” The man asked, pausing for a minute to take another look around, gathering his wits.

“Its okay, bud I had a hard time of it myself,” Dean said breaking the ice and shaking his head in disbelief, sharing a look with the bewildered super hero.

“Can you start from the beginning?” Iris prodded, aiming a soft smile in the direction of the newcomer.

“I was with them, and this red wave came and took them,” Jefferson said looking at his hands defeated. The meta went on to fill them in on his Earth and how most of them were perceived as just comic book characters and some of them didn’t even exist. Whilst team Flash handled that, Oliver watched Lena work alongside Brainy and Cisco to get the device up and ready to go. She worked dilligently and with grace even with her sullied torn suit on. This woman wasn’t like all the others, she was dangerous even before she was possesed-except in an entirely different way. He stood watching her in silence before he felt an arm on his shoulder.

“Are you okay, man?” Barry asked as he strayed from the group currently filling Black Lightning in on the plan and letting him know what was really going on. The man agreed to cooperate so he left Iris to speak with him so he could check on Oliver. He was quieter but his eyes didn’t stray from Lena Luthor, almost as if expecting her to attack everyone in the room.

“Yeah, peachy.” Oliver said taking one split second to acknowledge his friend before turning back to the brunette.

“Kara-“ Barry began before being swiftly cut off by the furious archer.

“Stop.” Oliver barked out pulling away from Barry before stalking over to Lena.

“I don’t think an interrogation by the devil is sufficient enough,” Oliver said regarding the CEO with both disdain and curiosity. In another life this is the type of woman Oliver would’ve taken home after a fancy office dinner but not now, not ever. He couldn’t get the image of her stabbing Kara through the chest with that spear out of his mind. She looked up from the computer and nodded over to the hallway, resigning herself.

“I don’t believe we’ve properly met, I’m Lena Luthor.” Lena said, daring to stretch out a hand for him to shake. 

Her gumption was to be admired, if she werent a murderer and a mad scientist. At least they shared one of those characteristics, he thought absentmindedly. He didn’t shake her hand but rather let down his hood.

“Oliver Queen-The Green Arrow,” He finally said, still maintaining his distance and keeping eyes on his surroundings.

“She talked about you,” Lena said looking away again and trying to stifle a sob, she needed to keep her composure for Kara-to fix this horrendous tragedy. Lex was going to pay, her eyes became a colder shade of blue at the thought of her weasel of a brother.

“Likewise,” Oliver replied not missing the murderous look on her face.

“I’m going to do everything I can to get her back this was never my intention,” Lena said breaking eye contact with the archer once more and breathing harshly unable to keep the tears from rolling down her pale face and wiping them away angrily trying to stand straighter simultaneously. That was real misery, grief. He couldn’t wrap his head around it. She was cold, intelligent and deadly but when it came to Kara she just fell apart.

“You’re in love with her,” He said more to himself than to the crying woman currently leaning against the wall. 

“So are you. I mean who wouldn’t love Kara? Supergirl…” Lena said laughing bitterly and wiping at her eyes quickly and crossing her arms over her chest.

“What brings you to that conclusion?” Oliver asked leaning closer in interest and surprise.

“I saw how you picked her up,” She said quietly, making him visibly flinch.

“I’m still going to kill your brother,” Oliver stated nonchalantly.

“I’d like to help with that as well, he made me watch what I-it…” She said, voice shaking and staring down at her own hands disgusted and for a moment the vigilante thought she would throw up again. It was strange he almost felt like comforting her but snapped out of it. He needed to remain impartial for Kara’s sake and that meant gathering more information and making sure Lena Luthor wasn’t going to ruin their chances at saving the multiverse. It didn’t surprise him just how often Kara managed to see the good in people even when the rest of the world couldn’t. This woman must be a very important piece of her life for her to be so afraid of sharing her true identity with her. She didn’t want to lose her.

“Tell me everything you know about Lex,” Oliver said finally looking up at her with less hostility than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If its a little all over the place at the end apologies. Updates will be coming faster now. Also we're gonna get to see some angel/demon action as well in the next one.


	7. Kara Zor-L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If y'all thought I was going to write a Supergirl fanfiction without including the one and only Powergirl, yall were mistaken and i apologize for misleading you into a false sense of security.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the monstrous lag, no I do not have COVID-19, thank goodness. I hope everyone is staying safe during this time of uncertainty. I also wanted to say to anyone still reading this story: You guys are awesome and breathe life into me! I made a major change to the story 1: Ralph Dibney is cancelled. I'm not going to elaborate but if you follow the CW then you'll know why. The Lazarus pit is no longer going to happen we are just gonna go ahead and into Purgatory.

So, Oliver, Barry and the rest of the team stood a ways away from Kara’s still body as Lena and Cisco readied the machine and Jefferson stepped forward; the scarlet speedster joined him both of them banding forces to power the contraption in order to bring the Kryptonian back to life. Kara’s body hovered in the air momentarily and her green eyes shone a bright white light before abruptly slamming back down on the surface, still unconscious-not enough energy. Barry ran circles around the city to harness the power of the speed force as Jefferson used all of his strength to gather all of the energy he could from all of his surroundings and it still was not enough and the speedster crashed in front of his blonde haired friend’s still body on his knees.

  
“I’m so sorry Kara, I just I don’t know what to do!” Barry wailed feeling impotent, less like a hero and more like a failure. He had failed Kara and now they would all die for it.  
Oliver stood frozen on his spot unable to comfort his friend and ally as his stomach dropped and he felt like he would vomit, he turned away. He couldn’t let them see him crumble there was still an Earth to save but it was Lena who ran forward to the Flash.

  
“Her blood is not on your hands, I-I it was my fault. This is my fault Mr. Allen. I should’ve killed that monster when I had the chance,” Lena’s blue eyes were swollen red as tears streamed down her pale face.

  
“He’s going to pay,” And Barry’s voice was darker, lower and it made Iris stand straighter as she held her chest trying to process all of this, Kara was really gone.

  
“If I may, I want to see something…” Lucifer said as he calmly walked forward and past Lena and The Flash, placing one hand over where Kara’s heart should be and closing his eyes. A red mist emitted from Lucifer’s hand and seeped into Kara and the archangel’s eyes split open with a blinding white light similar to the first time they had tried to revive her. The Angels’ wings spread wide and he almost started to convulse before Constantine ran over to ground the warden of hell, removing his hand from the Kryptonian’s chest. His eyes went back to normal and he looked around, this time there was no humor but the devil appeared shocked and this worried everyone.

  
“Lucifer, what did you see?” John asked, looking over at the black haired archangel expectantly while reaching for a small flask in his coat pocket.

  
“She has a soul, a human soul. Its in purgatory,” Lucifer admitted as he retracted his wings and tried to regain his footing.

  
“Does that mean there’s a chance?” Oliver said as he made direct eye contact with the devil.

  
“That means that, you need to recharge her one more time Mr. Queen but the being you get back may not necessarily be Miss Danvers,” Lucifer shot back.

  
“One more time, I want my family back,” Jefferson said as he walked over and stood next to Barry understanding in the gaze of loss.

  
“For Kara, always,” Barry said standing straighter next to the taller meta. He was definitely strong and his suit seemed to be made by someone who knew what they were doing.

  
“OKAY, NOW!” Lena yelled from across the room as both her and Cisco engaged the machine and this time when Barry ran, he ran faster than he ever had in his entire life, he ran around the city and through the atmosphere, Jefferson not only collected energy from buildings but from stars and the scarlet speedster himself. When the machine seemed like it would burst all of the lights went out and Barry landed on the floor next to a tired Black Lightning.

  
“I’m having some trouble getting power back into the lab, Mr. Ramon,” Gideon announced.

  
“Is everyone okay?” Oliver asked trying to look around the room, and then a bright light caught his eye-a light coming from where Kara’s body lay.

  
“Kara?” Lena asked as she tentatively walked over to the figure bathed in the white light.

  
“Lena Luthor!” And the white light turned red and the figure that now controlled Kara’s body flew quickly over and grabbed the CEO by the neck ready to twist it in her grasp.

  
“STOP!” Oliver yelled running over as the lights in Star Labs came back on. The emerald archer stood rooted to the spot right in front of the angry Kryptonian suspended in the air holding Lena’s neck in her grasp. It looked like Kara but she had shorter hair, her eyes were colder and her suit was completely white with gold trimming and the signature red cape of course. He was a little mesmerized regardless because this seemed to be a much older version of the hero, a hardened Supergirl. ‘No, Kara,’

  
“Oliver Queen?” The Kryptonian acknowledged softening her grip on Lena’s neck but not letting go.

  
“You know me, you know who I am right?” Oliver asked stepping ever closer and discretely reaching for something in his utility belt, nervously glancing over at Lena who looked just as confused and put off by this other version of Kara.

  
“The current leader of the Justice League; The Green Arrow, yes I know who you are,” The woman spoke but her voice was monotone and she sounded annoyed.

  
“But you’re Supergirl, right?” Barry pondered as he joined Oliver and shared equally stunned looks with the archer.

  
“You have me mistaken for Kal-L. I am Powergirl and I do not take kindly to being under minded,” The blonde woman said as she turned her attention back to Lena, narrowing her eyes at the other woman. 

  
“This one however needs to die,” And those green irises burned a bright red once more.

  
“Let her go,” Superman said, surprising himself and Lois as he flew over quickly to face the woman who looked just like Kara but somehow wasn’t.

  
“But, you’re—this cannot be. This is wrong,” The kryptonian said as her eyes widened upon taking one look at Clark.

  
“No, this is very real my dear,” Lucifer said joining the throng and getting a what the fuck look from John.

  
“Okay, I’m calling it, this is the weirdest trip I’ve ever been on,” Dean said, looking miffed at the whole situation and running a tired hand over his face.

  
“Who are all of you?” The Kryptonian pondered aloud, loosening her grip on the Luthor woman and taking a curious look around.

  
“They are your team and I am your sister, Kara do you remember me? Do you know who I am?” Alex asked quietly coming forward and wiping the tears from her eyes.

  
“Nonsense, I do not have any relatives other than Kal-L and you appear to be human which means there’s no way we could be related.” The blonde alien woman countered, pacing slowly around the room and looking around at all of the other heroes. They were a mix of metahumans and something else she couldn’t put her finger on. 

  
“She must be from a different Earth, one that no longer exists…” Clark offered walking closer to his cousin.

  
“Yes, because she destroyed it,” Powergirl growled out in Lena’s direction getting a mind boggling hurt look from the CEO. It was Kara but at the same time not Kara like some freaky Friday type of deal. Cisco was the one who broke the ice.

  
“I’m digging the suit here, is this real leather and this cape…Oh my god. I’m offended,” The tech genius said as he circled the blonde alien woman. It took a little getting used to, Kara with short hair and a dark look about her. He could tell that this Kara had gone through hell, her eyes were deader-serious.

  
“Thank you,” The older woman told him quietly.

  
Oliver couldn’t take his eyes off her and he shared a knowing look with Lena and he walked over to the brunette, quickly getting attention from Powergirl.

  
This version of Kara was built like an athlete, her arms where broader and she appeared taller, it was the same face but her eyes just didn’t shine as brightly, happiness devoid.

  
“What’s the last thing you remember, Powergirl,” He said as he turned over to the approaching blonde alien.

  
“I was fighting along side a few Amazonians and the Teen Titans, my team died because she went too far just like her diabolical irredeemable piece of shit brother,” The way in which she answered that question was a little unexpected and Barry noticeably winced before making his way over to the group. 

  
“Hi, I’m Barry Allen the Flash?” The speedster said as he extended a hand for the hero to shake.

  
“I know who you are but you look different on my Earth, you’re taller,” She offered shaking his hand and looking away.

  
“Wait, what-.” Barry said removing his cowl and aiming a smile at his friend, parts of her seemed to seep through but it was a different person and this made him pause. This wasn’t really Kara.

  
“I’m curious about you three, I know why they would be threats to me but I don’t know what you are.” She said looking in their direction and they knew she was using her X-ray vision which made Oliver think a little too much if she could really see through everything.

  
“Oh this one is kinky,” Lucifer said aiming a devil may care look her way. 

  
“I’m an Angel of the assbutt we call God on our Earth and he’s practically possessed by a demon he can somewhat control and that-that is Lucifer, evil incarnate,” Castiel said to her before anyone else could come up with a valuable explanation.

  
“Awe shucks you didn’t have to be such a sweetheart about it Cassy,” Lucifer teased and everyone deadpanned.

  
“So, let me make sure I understand this correctly, Powergirl said as she looked at her cousin and the group of heroes in the room.

  
“You are the Green Arrow and the Flash and he is apparently this universes’ Static Shock. You’re killer frost, powerful opponent on any Earth although my freeze breath can freeze an entire ocean, you are my cousin just at the same time not him and we are supposed to help save this Earth from doom? Call Wonder Woman, I never thought I would have to say that because we don’t always see eye to eye,” The short blonde pondered and there was a whoop from somewhere in the room.

  
“I knew Wonder Woman had to be real, this is like Scooby all over again!” Dean said looking a little more at ease and up for the task.

  
“Hold on a minute, I’m trying to figure out how we are going to do this okay?” Oliver said raising a hand in the direction of the demon, angels and exorcist.

  
“Its simple isn’t it? I guide them to purgatory so these two lovely gents can save the day and get their fruit and along our way we can retrieve Miss Danvers soul. I think its what the detective would do, so shall we?”

  
Lucifer said, extending his arm for the angel and hunter to take and motioning for Constantine to follow them. This Lucifer seemed to be more precise in what he was doing, more calculating, stronger but more human in his thinking. He wore a gaudy looking golden ring on his right hand and used it to somehow breach through the fabric of their reality, opening it like a curtain and making a few of the people in the room jump back at the display of power.

  
John was the first one to step through the portal followed unsurprisingly by Oliver, it was Kara’s soul that was at steak and he didn’t trust the other 3 to retrieve it. He went to make sure the mission was a success, while the rest of the team prepared to protect Earth from the incoming onslaught of shadow demons sent by the Anti-Monitor to destroy all life as they know it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add Powergirl because she's a darker version of Supergirl but massively strong as well. I read comic books and was DCU as well so I'm trying to incorporate some of those themes in this story as well. I'm working on more character developement. The next chapter will definitely be longer. Plus we get to see more ego trips between Dean and Oliver which is just gravy with a dash of Castiel being done with both of them and Lucifer's signature sass.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
